Amando al Enemigo
by Dulce Swan
Summary: Un matrimonio forzado, dos personalidades diferentes, donde surgirá el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Disfruten el fic**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Bella **_

Las pequeñas gotas se escurrían por la tersa piel de las flores, mientras el sol les arrancaba un brillo cristalino, estaba regando tranquilamente las plantas de mi casa, esa actividad me relajaba bastante, hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien atrás de mí, su perfume me llego con el suave viento que había, un olor entre dulce y fresco.

—Vas a ahogar a las pobres flores—su voz aunque aterciopelada era molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres Edward?—pregunte en tono molesto sin voltear a verlo.

—Ya pensaste que me vas a regalar por el día de San Valentín—pregunto con ese tono arrogante que tanto odiaba.

—No veo porque tendría que regalarte algo—le dije con indiferencia. Sentí como se movía a mí alrededor y se acuclillo junto a mí. Yo seguí haciendo como si lo ignorara pero su aroma ahora era embriagante.

—Soy tu prometido, deberías regalarme algo—

—Es el día de los enamorados—esta vez lo encare, pero su rostro estaba bastante cerca mío, me puso nerviosa, sus perfectos labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, y sus penetrantes ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, pero no deje que eso me afectara—y tú y yo no estamos enamorados—mi tono de voz subió dos niveles.

—¿Entonces no me vas a regalar nada?—pregunto ofendido.

—No—le dije mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

—Vaya—se hizo el sorprendido, se paró de mi lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pero apenas estaba a tres metros de mi cuando paro su paso—es una lástima—dijo dándose la vuelta para verme nuevamente, yo lo mire curiosa—yo si te había comprado un regalo, pero ahora se lo daré a Tanya, después de todo, ella es más linda y más femenina—me dijo con esa mueca de arrogancia que había aprendido a odiar. Me levante de mi lugar para encararlo, no servía de mucho porque mi cabeza apenas llegaba al tope de su cuello.

—Eres un idiota desgraciado, arrogante y ciego—le grite

—Y con esa boca confirmo lo poco femenina que eres—me lo dijo en un tono tan calmado que me dio más coraje.

–Pues si tanto te desagrado por que sigues aquí idiota, lárgate, vete—le grite.

–Eres una agresiva—me grito—yo me largo de aquí—dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo desde hace horas—le grite más para que me escuchara—pero aparte de idiota, arrogante y ciego también estás sordo.

No me respondió y siguió con su camino. Desde que nos conocimos siempre había sido de la misma manera, no podíamos cruzar más de dos palabras porque ya estábamos peleando.

Con un enorme suspiro regrese a mi actividad con mi mente llena del recuerdo cuando a Edward y a mí nos comprometieron.

—_¡¿Qué?—mis hermanas y yo gritamos al unisonoro._

—_¡No puedes hacernos eso papa!¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa?—le grite a mi papa mientras sentía como un cosquilleo se formaba en mis puños, por la rabia que recorría mi cuerpo._

—_Ya está hecho, mañana vendrá mi amigo con su hijo, no hay nada que discutir, ya está hecho—me quede atónita ante sus palabras—mañana las quiero lo más lindas posibles, ¿entendido?—mis hermanas asintieron, yo tenía unas enormes de gritar de puro coraje pero Alice me detuvo. Mi padre salió de la sala dejándonos solas a mis hermanas y a mí._

—_No puede ser tan malo—dijo Alice—seguro que es muy guapo—dijo emocionada._

—_solo espero que no sea más joven que yo—esta vez comento Rosalie. Yo las veía con cara de horror por las tonterías que estaban diciendo._

—_No puedo creer lo que están diciendo—mi voz salió entre mis dientes apretados por la rabia que no podía controlar._

—_Bella ya lo escuchaste—me dijo Rosalie completamente enojada—es por el bien de la empresa, si no, no iremos a la ruina._

_Mi familia era dueña de la más importante empresa comercializadora de café en el mundo. Pero desgraciadamente por unas malas maniobras la empresa estaba en graves problemas financieros, Carlisle dueño del cafetalero mas importante en el pais estaba dispuesto a inyectarle financiamiento a la empresa de papá, pero era obvio que el mundo empresarial pensaría que el se aprovechó de la situación, por lo que la operación tenía que quedar entre familia, eso quería decir que su hijo mayor, vendría y escogería esposa. Todo para salvaguardar el nombre de su familia y para rescatarnos del desastre financiero._

—_Además—esta vez fue Alice la que hablo—papa dijo que tendría que elegir a una de las tres, si no quieres ayudar a la familia, todavía tienes la opción de negarte frente a él y que él escoja a una de las dos._

…

_Al día siguiente fui testigo de cómo mi hermana Alice había comprado un conjunto nuevo de ropa para ponerse ese día. Rosalie había cocinado algo especial. Yo hice como era un día normal._

_El timbre sonó y después de 3 minutos fuimos llamadas para presentarnos al candidato. Alice llevaba un pantalón ajustado y una blusa color verde demasiado ajustada con unos tacones de infarto. Rosalie llevaba un lindo vestido color lila, de tirantes, ajustado a sus pechos y cintura y suelto al final, mis hermanas realmente eran muy hermosas, y yo era el patito feo de todas ellas, yo iba como cualquier sábado, pantalón de mezclilla, blusa azul, y llevaba mi cabello suelto y sin una gota de maquillaje._

_Y cuando bajamos, nos encontramos con un adonis, un par de hermosos ojos verdes nos veían curiosos, sus facciones perfectas estaban totalmente serias, su cabello bronce estaba revuelto, pero estaba perfecto, sus camisa gris y su pantalón se ajustaban a su atlético cuerpo._

—_Es muy guapo—me susurro Alice al oído, ella estaba a mi lado izquierdo._

—_Vaya, si que es guapo, talvez muy mayor para mi—susurro Rosalie a mi derecha muy bajito que apenas yo pude escucharle. Yo era la mayor de las tres._

—_Edward—la voz de mi padre sonó fuerte y bastante orgulloso, cosa que se me hizo extraño—ellas son mis hijas, Alice, ella tiene 18 años, Isabella de 22 años y Rosalie de 20 años._

—_Es un gusto conocerlas señoritas—dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen._

—_¿Qué edad tienes Edward?—pregunto Alice con una enorme sonrisa._

—_Acabo de cumplir los 24 años señorita—dijo con aquella voz aterciopelada, entonces clavo sus penetrantes ojos en mí. Me quede sin aire y me ruborice al instante y no hice más que bajar la mirada._

—_Hijas—hablo nuevamente mi padre—él es Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward._

—_Señoritas—inclino la cabeza a forma de saludo—mi hijo realmente es muy afortunado al tener el placer de elegir entre una de ustedes, son realmente muy hermosas. _

_Y entonces lo vi, cuando Carlisle pronuncio esas palabras, Edward rodó los ojos. Sonreí, seguramente él al igual que yo encontraba todo esto absurdo._

_Después de las presentaciones fuimos a la mesa a cenar._

—_Mi hija Rosalie fue la que preparo este manjar—dijo mi padre, claramente ese comentario iba dirigido a Edward, para que el pudiera apreciar las cualidades de sus hijas._

—_Se ve delicioso—comento Carlisle. Volteé a ver a Edward para ver su expresión y me encontré con sus ojos que me miraban curioso. Volví a sonrojarme y desvié la mirada._

—_Creo que le gustas a Edward—me susurro Alice al odio—no deja de mirarte—la mire espantada y volví mis ojos hacia Edward que seguía mirándome. —Yo creo que vas a ser la elegida—mi cara reflejaba espanto y vi a Edward que había desviado su mirada y le decía algo al odio a Carlisle. Lo que me preocupo es que su padre me veía con una sonrisa y asentía claramente feliz._

_Mi respiración comenzó a ser irregular y las manos me sudaban cuando ya todos nos encontrábamos en la sala tomando el té._

—_Edward—dijo Carlisle—podrías deleitarnos con una melodía.—todos lo miramos extrañados—claro—dijo deteniéndose un poco y mirando a mi padre—si no le molesta que toque ese maravilloso piano—se refería al piano que había en la sala. _

—_OH, no, será un placer escucharle—dijo mi padre—no sabía que tu hijo sabia de música,.. mi Bella—esta vez se dirigió a Edward y la respiración se me detuvo—también sabe de música, compone canciones realmente bonitas._

—_El uno para el otro—contesto Carlisle. Edward me dedico una sonrisa y fue hacia el piano. Fue todo lo que necesite para saber a quién elegiría._

—_Creo que eres la afortunada—me dijo a mi padre muy despacito mientras se sentaba a mi lado._

_La melodía que Edward tocaba era realmente hermosa y sus dedos se movían ágilmente por el piano. Como deseaba poder tocarlo de esa manera, pero mi instrumento favorito era la guitarra._

_Cuando termino de tocar todos aplaudieron menos yo. Edward se sentó junto a su padre y comenzó la tortura._

—_Edward—hablo mi padre— ¿qué te parece mi hija Isabella?—mi cuerpo se tensó y no deje que Edward contestara, porque me pare de mi lugar, todos me miraron._

—_Si me disculpan—dije—me retiro a mi dormitorio—Edward me veía extrañado y apenas pude dar un paso cuando la voz de mi padre me detuvo._

—_Tu no vas a ningún lado señorita, vuelve a tu lugar—la voz de mi padre sonaba a un nivel normal pero se escuchaba la dureza en sus palabras._

—_No papá—le grite—yo no me quiero casar, no quiero condenar mi vida a vivir con alguien a quien no quiero._

—_¿Y quién dijo que te iba elegir a ti?—fue Edward el que me contesto, su voz destilaba asco. Me enfurecí al instante. —Tus hermanas son mucho más guapas que tú._

—_Eres un idiota arrogante—le grite—entonces elígelas, a mí no me importa, mientras no sea yo la que tenga que soportarte._

—_Bella—Alice me llamo con su voz cantarina—pero tienen cosas en común._

—_Yo no tengo nada en común con ella—esa fue la voz de Edward. Lo mire con odio._

—_Edward—dijo Carlisle –pero si me acabas de decir que era a ella a la que querías—el rostro de Edward era todo un poema. Miraba a su padre con cara de que lo iba a matar. Yo sonreí._

—_Entonces ya está—dijo mi padre y yo lo mire con horror—es oficial._

—_¿Qué es oficial?—preguntamos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo._

—_Que tú y Bella—esta vez hablo Carlisle—están comprometidos._

Ese fue el primer día de nuestras discusiones, y así seguimos hasta ahorita. Llevábamos dos meses comprometidos y nuestra situación no cambiaba. Mis padres aún seguían esperanzados pero era obvio que no iba haber ningún cambio. La fecha límite estaba muy cerca, que con consentimiento o no nos íbamos a casar. Era obvio que todo ese tiempo de espera no era más que una farsa montada, para que nadie dudara, nos hacen ir a fiestas juntos, todos los empresarios saben de nuestro noviazgo, y Carlisle ya empezó a poner manos a la obra con el apoyo financiero. Ya no podía echarme atrás, mi familia estaba comprometida con la familia Cullen.

Regrese a la cocina para ayudarle a Rosalie a preparar la comida, había mejorado bastante desde aquella vez que intoxique a Edward, aunque no lo había hecho a propósito me alegre mucho que Edward sufriera malestar intestinal durante casi una semana.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Alice llamo a todos a comer, como era costumbre Edward se sentaba a mi lado.

—Esta vez Bella fue quien preparo la sopa—dijo Rosalie—le quedo deliciosa.

Edward se tenso en su lugar y termino por pararse.

—Si me disculpan—dijo—no tengo mucho apetito

—Por favor Edward—le dije—no puedes ni si quiera hacer el intento de probar bocado—mi voz salió enojada.

—No—dijo alejándose de la cocina y yo me pare a seguirlo—no pienso probar nuevamente de tu comida radioactiva.

—No es mi culpa que tengas un estómago tan delicado—le grite.

—Deberías hacernos un favor y dejar de intentar de cocinar—me grito—todos te lo agradecerían.

—¿y qué?—le dije—te vas a quedar sin comer solo por tu capricho—Edward seguía caminando hacia la salida y yo iba tras él.

—No—se paró en seco y me miro con una sonrisa—conozco un restaurante donde realmente cocinan rico.

Inmediatamente entendí a que se refería. Edward era realmente guapo y tenía a todas locas por él, Jessica era una de ellas, y ella tenía un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí.

—Bien—le grite—ve a coquetear con Jessica, arriésgate a que te den toloache*—mi voz destilaba odio. Edward sonrió aún más.

— ¿Estas celosa?—me pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

—¿Yo?—trate que mi voz sonora burlesca— ¿y porque rayos tendría que estar celosa?

—Entonces por que esta tan molesta—sonreía con aquella sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin respiración, trate de que no notara cuanto me afectaba

—No estoy molesta—le grite evidenciando lo contrario. Respire hondo para calmarme, no sirvió de nada —Bien vete—le grite de vuelta.

—Es lo que voy hacer—dijo mientras se acercaba a mí— ¿no me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

—Si te acercas te golpeo—lo amenace.

Fue tan rápido que no pude discutir nada. Rápidamente se acercó y planto un beso en mi boca dejándome totalmente paralizada. Aunque fue breve el momento sus besos me sabían a miel. Esta situación solo había pasado un par de veces, tres para ser exactas.

Y salió como si nada de la casa. Volví a la realidad con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Abrí la puerta inmediatamente, totalmente enfurecida por que nuevamente se había salido con la suya.

—Te voy a matar Edward Cullen—le grite, él ya estaba bastante lejos por que se había echado a correr—te vas a arrepentir.

Cerré la puerta, y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Agite mi cabeza tratando de quitar esa sonrisa. Lo odiaba, aunque sus besos me sabían a gloria lo odiaba con todo mi ser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El fic es original de otra autora, pero ya no lo termino, por eso lo estoy siguiendo yo.**

**Disfruten el fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Edward POV**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude en cuanto salí de la casa de los Swan, ya sabia que no tardaba en reaccionar Bella y me perseguiría hasta alcanzarme y golpearme hasta arrepentirme de haberla besado.

—Te voy a matar Edward Cullen —escuche que me grito a mis espaldas—te vas a arrepentir.

Sonreí. Por alguna razón me encantaba hacerla enojar.

Después de que me asegure de que ya no me alcanzaría deje de correr y camine tranquilo hacia el restaurante de Jessica.

La primera vez que vi a Bella me pareció tan tierna que quedé prendado de ella inmediatamente, pero no tarde mucho en darme cuenta del enorme error que había cometido, no era tan dulce como me la había imaginado, era testaruda y de carácter fuerte.

Su padre tiene problemas financieros, él y mi padre ya tenían muchísimos años de amistad, amistad forjada a través del trabajo en equipo, pero hubo malos manejos en la empresa de Charlie por lo que casi se ve obligado a vender la empresa, el primero en ponerse en la lista de posibles compradores era Aro Volturi, exportador de café y enemigo declarado de mi padre, era mas que obvio que él acusaría a mi padre de uso indebido de información privilegiada, espionaje industrial o cualquier disparate que se le ocurriera si ayudaba a Charlie.

Pero claro, mi padre no podía de dejar de ayudar a Charlie, por lo que su gran idea era de que todo quedara en familia, así Aro no podría manchar nuestro nombre con falsas acusaciones, él plan era que Carlisle adquiría el 20% de acciones, para que con ese dinero saliera adelante la empresa, pero se manejaría como la incondicional ayuda entre familia, Charlie sería su consuegro al fin de cuentas. Yo tenía que casarme con una de las hijas de Charlie, y me tenía que tocar la más interesante de todas ellas, Bella.

Me detuve frente al local de Jessica, en particular no me gustaba ir a su local por que Jessica era empalagosa y todo el tiempo quería estar junto a mí, pero prefería eso a estar enfermo casi una semana por la comida de Bella.

_Llegue a casa de los Swan como cada fin de semana. Ya teníamos un mes de comprometidos Bella y yo, y durante ese tiempo mi padre hacia que la visitara todos los fines de semana y me quedaba en su casa a comer, dormir hasta el domingo en la noche. Lo que intentaban era que nuestro compromiso se viera mas real y que con el tiempo nos lleváramos mejor, pero no había cambiado nada en absoluto nuestra manera de tratarnos._

_Ese día Bella me recibió con una sonrisa y me dijo que había preparado algo especial para mí. Su comportamiento me dejo sorprendido, era verdad que durante la semana nos habíamos mensajeado por el celular y nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo de que por lo menos lo intentaríamos, ya que estábamos metidos en este rollo del compromiso, lo mejor que podíamos hacer es tratarnos como tales. _

_Debo admitir que era más fácil hablar con Bella por medio de mensajes, ya que por alguna razón me ponía bastante nervioso estar tan cerca de ella y siempre que trataba de decir algo amable o halagarla, me ponía tan nervioso que acaba diciéndole algo que la ofendiera y comenzábamos a pelear, y eso, aunque parezca raro, sentía que relajaba el ambiente entre ella y yo. Con el tiempo las discusiones habían llegado a ser nuestra forma de comunicarnos._

—_¿algo especial?—pregunte confundido. Ella me regalo otra de sus hermosas sonrisas._

—_Si—me dijo—ve a tu cuarto a relajarte un poco y bajas a comer—me dijo sonriente. Se acerco a mí y dejo un beso en mi mejilla que hizo que me sonrojara. Se alejo y desapareció en la cocina dejándome estático en mi lugar. Cuando reaccione Charlie me miraba emocionado._

—_Hijo—dijo claramente emocionado—que bueno que por fin las cosas están saliendo como deberían—toco mi hombro en señal de felicitación. Yo solo pude sonreírle, me sentía extraño, y toda esta situación me incomodaba un poco._

…

_Cuando baje a comer, solo estaba puesta la mesa para tres personas, Charlie, Rosalie y Alice ya se encontraban en su lugar._

—_Edward—me llamo Alice—Bella te esta esperando en el jardín—me dijo y me dedico una enorme sonrisa._

_Camine hacia el Jardín y para mi sorpresa había una mesa para dos personas. Bella apareció a mi lado de repente y me tomo de la mano. A su contacto sentí como cargas eléctricas pasaban por todo mi cuerpo, y me dirigió hacia la mesa, mientras solo sonreía. Cuando llegamos junto a la mesa la detuve admirando lo hermosa que era, llevaba un lindo vestido de tirantes que se ajustaba a sus pechos y lo demás era suelto hasta justo encima de sus rodillas, era azul, me encantaba como con ese color hacia que su piel adquiriera un color cremoso, se veía muy linda. Llevaba su cabello suelto en unas suaves ondas y luego me perdí en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, mis ojos fueron descendiendo hasta fijarse en sus labios, que siempre me habían parecido tentadores y sin poder contenerme la bese. _

_Al principio se tenso ante mi contacto, pero respondió a mi beso, parecía que sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, eran tan suaves y dulces, poco a poco lleve mis manos a su cintura y la acerque más a mí, ella llevo sus manos a mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos, esa simple caricia había servido para que miles de descargas eléctricas explotaran por todo mi cuerpo. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que nos hizo falta el aire y nos separamos._

_Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y yo solo pude dedicarle una sonrisa._

—_Vamos—me dijo—siéntate—me dijo mientras me indicaba una silla. Y en cuanto tome asiento desapareció por la cocina y después de unos minutos volvió aparecer con una bandeja. Puso ante mi lo que parecía arroz blanco (aunque estaba bastante aguado, mas bien parecían un tipo de fideos), un pollo con una salsa extraña y verduras. Le sonreí, y dudoso agarre el tenedor y comencé por las verduras. Ella solo me observaba con una sonrisa en la cara._

—_¿No vas a comer?—le pregunte ya que ella seguía sin probar bocado._

—_Prueba el pollo—me dijo como respuesta—a ver que tal me quedó._

_Mire el pollo dudoso, esa extraña salsa arriba de él me daba mala espina._

—_¿De que es la salsa?—pregunte mientras ensartaba un pedazo de pollo repleto de salsa en el tenedor._

—_Es crema de Elote—la mire sorprendido, ella inmediatamente cambio su sonrisa a una cara de confusión._

—_¿Esto es crema de Elote?—le pregunté incrédulo, me arrepentí inmediatamente cuando vi como su rostro cambio a una mueca de enojada y se ponía claramente a la defensiva. —No te enojes—dije inmediatamente—es solo que… ¿no debería ser amarilla o algo así?—dije mientras señalaba a la salsa de un extraño color café._

_Ella miro su plato claramente extrañada, supongo que no había pensado en ese detalle. Pude ver la tristeza en su rostro y me metí el bocado a la boca, después de todo lo había hecho para mi._

_Me arrepentí inmediatamente cuando mi lengua entro en contacto con la salsa, el sabor casi hacia que me vomitara, pero me contuve y trate de que mi rostro no reflejara lo que realmente estaba sintiendo._

—_no esta nada mal, esta muy sabroso—dije, ella me miro sorprendida y me dedico una sonrisa. Volví a hacerme el valiente, ya que ella solamente me observaba y le di otra probada al pollo, ya sabia a lo que sabia por lo que no pude esconder el desagrado de mi rostro._

—_¿Por qué no dejaste que Rosalie te ayudara?—le pregunte después de que tragué sin masticar el pedazo de pollo y me tomé toda el agua del vaso._

—_¿Por qué tendría que ayudarme?, el objetivo era hacerlo yo misma para ti—me dijo, en su voz claramente podía notar que ya se había enojado._

—_No te enojes Bella—le dije—ya se que lo hiciste para mi—ya me empezaba a enojar, yo no tenia la culpa de que no supiera cocinar._

—_¡Entonces por que no te lo comes sin hacer ese tipo de comentarios!—me grito. Realmente no entendía cuál era su problema._

—_¡No ves el enorme esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por comerlo!—le grite ya enojado._

—_¡oh! discúlpeme señor—me dijo con una amabilidad falsa—supongo que debería darle las gracias por intentar comer lo que especialmente prepare para usted—me grito_

—_pues no es mi culpa que seas tan mala para cocinar_

—_Eres un idiota, después de que me pase toda la mañana haciéndolo para ti—me grito mientras se paraba y se iba caminando hacia la casa. Me pare y la seguí._

—_Ahora soy yo el idiota—le dije mientras pasábamos por la cocina, vi como la cara de Charlie se volvía triste otra vez. —Después de todo yo hice el enorme esfuerzo de comer lo que habías hecho y tú me tratas así—_

—_Ya cállate Edward—me grito antes de encerrarse en su cuarto._

_Volví al jardín y me senté en mi lugar que había ocupado anteriormente. Revolví el pollo con el arroz y lo hice…me lo comí todo. Cuando acabe, me tome casi toda la jarra de limonada que había en la mesa, me levante pero no me había dado cuenta de que Bella estaba parada frente a mi, mirándome con cara de incredulidad. Pase a su lado._

—_Gracias—le dije, pero sonó mas a reproche que a otra cosa, ella me dirigió una mirada de odio, y corrí a mi recamara, pues podía sentir como el estomago se me empezaba a revolver._

_Estuve enfermo del estomago por cuatro días._

Si, definitivamente no volvería a comer algo preparado por ella.

Observe por unos instantes el establecimiento de Jessica y después de pensarlo mejor seguí caminando, tenía que haber otro lugar para comer por aquí. No tenia ganas de aguantar a Jessica por muy rico que cocinara.

Acabe comiendo en una pizzería.

Cuando regrese Bella se encontraba en la sala tocando la guitarra.

La melodía era bonita y de pronto sonó algo desentonada.

—Tal vez si cambias la nota a otra más alta—le dije. Ella voltio a verme claramente enojada.

—¿Quién pidió tu opinión?—me dijo, pero hizo lo que dije, y la melodía sonó mucho mejor. —Ya acabaste de coquetear con Jessica—me pregunto claramente enojada. Mientras dejaba su guitarra a un lado mirándome directamente. Me senté en el sillón que quedaba frente a ella.

—No comí ahí, fui a una pizzería—entonces pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, le sonreí comprendiendo de que le alegraba que no haya visto a Jessica

—Nadie se quejo de la sopa que hice—me dijo. Yo sonreí.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme—le conteste con una sonrisa.

—Eres un llorón—comenzó a atacarme.

—Podría comer hasta rocas—le dije—pero mi estomago simplemente no aguanta tu comida radioactiva

—Ya cállate—me dijo y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa escondida en las comisuras de sus tentadores labios. No estábamos claramente peleando, pero esa ya era nuestra forma de "conversar".

—¿Por qué no sigues tocando?—le pregunte.

—Vete de aquí entonces—me le quede mirando tratando de comprender lo que había dicho, y cuando por fin lo adivine sonreí triunfante.

—te ponga nerviosa—no podía con mi sonrisa, podía sentir como mi cara estaba totalmente estira por ello. Un sonrojo apareció en su cara y puso una cara de asustada por un segundo y rápidamente la compuso.

—¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez Cullen?—me dijo enojada.

—Entonces ¿por qué no tocas frente a mí?

—Porque no se me pega la gana—me grito. Comencé a reírme sin parar—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?—pregunto confundida.

—Realmente te pongo nerviosa—podía jurar que se puso completamente roja del coraje y le salía humo por las orejas. Me asuste.

—Mira Cullen—me dijo amenazante mientras se paraba con la guitarra en mano—soy capaz de romperte esta guitarra en la cabeza—levanto la guitarra, yo solo me podía pegar más a mi asiento. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, mi mente me dejaba ver claramente lo mucho que dolería si esa guitarra acabara rota en mi cabeza. Y de repente sentí que si lo iba hacer, estaba demasiado cerca agitando esa guitarra por los cielos, yo solo me recorría más hacia atrás en mi asiento, tanto que logre que el sillón cediera y se volteara hacia atrás, llevándome a Bella conmigo.

Caímos, yo quede sobre el suelo boca arriba con los pies sobre el sillón, Bella cayó sobre mí con sus piernas cada una a mis costados y su cabeza en mi pecho. La guitarra por poco me pegaba en la cabeza, pero salió volando aterrizando a unos 2 metros de donde estábamos.

Lentamente Bella se fue levantando hasta que quedo sentada sobre mí a horcajadas.

—¡Ves lo que acabas de hacer!—me grito enojada. Yo solo podía verla aguantando la respiración, podía sentir lo delicioso que se sentía que mi miembro se encontrara tan cerca de su entrada. Su blusa estaba revuelta dejando ver mucho más su escote, podía ver la línea rosada del contorno de su sujetador.

—¿Qué tienes Edward?—rápidamente voltee a verla a la cara. Me miraba extraño, entonces supe que seguramente tendría una cara de pervertido ahora mismo. Me golpeé a mí mismo mentalmente tratando de pensar coherentemente.

—¿Podrías levantarte un poco Bella?—mi pregunta salió en una especia de súplica, porque claramente estaba sintiendo con mi miembro comenzaba a despertarse. Ella me observo tratando de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía, pero no se movía. Entonces sucedió, mi pene convulsiono un poco. Y lo vi claramente en su rostro, me había sentido, se separó sin ponerse de pie rápidamente, me miro a los ojos sorprendida, yo solo la veía con miedo por no saber cómo reaccionaría.

Y su cara cambio en un instante poniéndose roja, vi como jalaba aire por la nariz y apretaba fuertemente sus labios.

_Está muy enojada_ pensé.

Y lo siguiente que sentí fue como su palma me dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciendo girar mi rostro.

—¡Eres un pervertido!—me grito mientras rápidamente se paraba y salía corriendo del lugar.

Me pare lentamente del lugar, acomode el sillón, levante la guitarra a la cual no le había pasado mayor cosa y fui directamente a mi cuarto, por una ducha bien fría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella**

Desperté muy temprano por la mañana, no había podido dormir adecuadamente, lo sucedido ayer con Edward me daba vueltas en la cabeza. _¿Acaso era posible que ese hombre me deseara?_

Me reí de mi misma, era imposible, aparte, tampoco era que me importara tanto. ¿_O sí?_

Mire mi mesita de noche. Ahí se encontraba el disco. "Chris Cornell Euphoria Morning" Realmente no sabía si tendría el valor de dárselo. Sabía que Edward tenía algo de tiempo buscando el disco y de hecho me tomo un rato encontrarlo, pero lo encontré. Lo tenía desde hace unas dos semanas, iba ser su regalo por San Valentín, pero hoy que era el gran día no sabía si tendría el valor para dárselo. Pero sería una estupidez si no se lo daba, no era mi gusto particular de música.

_Tal vez podría esperar a su cumpleaños_ Pensé. Sonreí. Realmente no tendría que dárselo hoy, podría esperar a su cumpleaños.

_O como regalo de bodas_. Ese pensamiento me inquieto, simplemente no podía imaginármelo, como podría convivir con un hombre que se recreaba con hacerme sufrir o burlarse de mí, que era prácticamente lo mismo, un hombre el cual su egocentrismo no tenía límites. Eso me hizo enfurecer, miré el CD y me sentí como una tonta _¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?_ Era más que obvio que en cuanto Edward supiera que le gustaba solo un poco no tardaría ni un segundo en burlarse de mi.

Tomé el disco y lo guardé en mi cajón, tal vez después lo pusiera a todo volumen y le presumiría a Edward que yo tenía el CD que él tanto buscaba. Sonreí al imaginarme su cara de envidia.

En eso vibro mi celular, tenía un mensaje.

_De: Ángela_

_13/Feb/2011_

_12:56 pm_

_Hey! No t olvids q vamos a pasar x ti a las 2 para ir a festejar._

_0_

_0_

_Hey! M siento muy enferma, diviértanse sin mi._

_0_

La verdad no me sentía con muchos ánimos de salir, había quedado con mis amigos en salir con ellos el día de hoy, pero la falta de sueño había hechos estragos en mí, quería tumbarme en el sofá con un bol de palomitas y ver algún programa chafa de la televisión. Después de dar enviar decidí que lo mejor era darme un baño. Empecé a preparar mis cosas cuando nuevamente sonó mi celular.

_0_

_De: Jacob B._

_13/Feb/2011_

_01:09 pm_

_Hey bella, q stas enferma? Sta todo bien?_

_0_

Rodé los ojos, como es posible que se enteren tan rápido.

0

_Estoy bien, no tiens d q preocupart. T veo el lunes._

_0_

Después de eso, me metí al baño y trate de relajarme.

Cuando salí del baño iba poner música en mi celular pero me topé con que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Jacob y tres mensajes. Empecé a leer los mensajes. Desde el más reciente.

0

_De: Jacob B._

_01:43 pm_

_Por que no me contstas? Voy para allá._

_0_

¿Qué? Por que iba venir?

0

_De: Jacob B._

_01:28 pm_

_Si te hizo algo. Lo voy a matar al desgraciado._

_0_

De qué diablos estará hablando Jacob.

0

_De: Jacob B._

_01:19_

_Sgura q stas bien? Cullen te hizo algo?_

_0_

Genial. Pensé.

Seguramente Jacob ya venía en camino. Jacob era uno de mis mejores amigos pero tenía una batalla constante con Edward. Empecé a escribir un mensaje de que estaba equivocado y que no se le ocurriera venir, ya podía imaginarme la pelea que tendrían estos dos si se encontraban. Pero apenas había escrito una palabra cuando escuche el timbre. Solté el celular y trate de vestirme lo más rápido posible. Baje corriendo las escaleras pero fue demasiado tarde. Edward ya se encontraba en la puerta discutiendo con Jacob.

—Será mejor que te largues—le grito Edward.

— ¿Qué le hiciste imbécil?—le grito Jacob—si le hiciste algo, te juro que te mato.

—No me hizo nada—le grite a Jacob, mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Edward volteo a verme pero no dejo que me acercara.

—déjala salir idiota—grito Jacob. Y en un instante Edward lo había tomado de las solapas en la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro. Me asusto, nunca había estado tan enojado.

—Escúchame muy bien perro sarnoso, deja en paz a mi novia, si no te va costar muy caro—le dijo Edward con una voz amenazante que nunca había escuchado en él.

—Ella no es tu novia—volvió a gritarle Jacob mirándolo a los ojos sin intimidarse de cómo lo tenía Edward agarrado.

—Ella es mía—le dijo un Edward muy enojado a Jacob. Las palabras de Edward me dejaron sorprendida, me había reclamado como suya. Eso me hizo sentir muy feliz, aunque trate de suprimir ese sentimiento, como diablos podía sentir felicidad por que un insensible y machista me reclamara como suya.—así que es mejor que te mantengas alejado—siguió amenazándolo Edward.

—Ya basta los dos—les grite. Edward me miro y soltó a Jacob.

—Jacob—le llame, el me miro pero todo su cuerpo temblaba de pura rabia—es mejor que te vayas.

— ¡¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendido.

—Lo que oíste idiota—le dijo Edward—¡lárgate!—Jacob lo miro con odio. Me acerque aprovechando que Edward estaba distraído.

—Te veo el Lunes—le dije a Jacob, mientras colocaba la palma de mi mano en su pecho donde se suponía estaba su corazón. Él me miro y luego me dedico una de sus enormes sonrisas—estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

—Está bien—dijo en forma de reclamo pero viendo a Edward. Después de que se fue. Edward comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin decir nada.

— ¡¿y tú?—Le grite a Edward mientras lo alcanzaba en las escaleras— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? Jacob es mi amigo no puedes tratarlo de esa forma—el me miro unos instantes y siguió subiendo las escaleras sin decir nada. Lo alcance justo cuando iba entrar a su cuarto.

—Dime, con qué derecho te crees—le grite. Él se paró en seco, y volteo a verme con una mirada de odio que jamás me había dedicado. Estaba muy enojado, demasiado enojado, tanto que me dio miedo por unos instantes. El pareció notarlo, miró hacia otro lado y suspiro audiblemente. Me volvió a mirar pero su mirada había cambiado, ahora se veía bastante triste.

—Eres mí prometida Bella—dijo calmadamente—es mi deber protegerte de esos imbéciles como Jacob.

—Jacob es mi amigo—le reclame.

—Eso es lo que te gusta pensar—me dijo con un tono de voz más alta de lo normal—pero sabes perfectamente que él te quiere más que una amiga—me dijo—¿y te gusta no es así? Crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras, como le hablas—me reclamo.

—Y ¿eso a ti que te importa?—le grite

—Porque eres mi novia—me grito—se supone que me tienes que ser fiel

—No soy tu novia por gusto—le devolví el grito—recuerda que nos obligaron, además, ¿tu qué me dices de Tanya y Jessica? ¿Eh?—le grite.

Tanya es ex novia de Edward, en una de las fiestas a la que nos hacían ir la conocí, no fue agradable enterarme que podría dedicarse fácilmente al modelaje, mi autoestima disminuyo enormemente ante aquella hermosa mujer rubia. Edward utilizaba su nombre cada vez que quería hacerme enojar, comparándome cruelmente con ella.

—Por dios Bella—me grito—cuando vas seguir con esa cantaleta

—Hasta que lo admitas—le grite—te encanta gozar de sus atenciones ¿verdad? Siempre aceptas las invitaciones de Jessica a comer y siempre contestas las llamadas de Tanya.

— ¿Estas celosa?—me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cara.

—Claro que no, ya quisieras—le grite—tú me estas pidiéndome fidelidad ¿no? Entonces, predica con el ejemplo.

—Tu tienes la culpa de todos modos—me dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto. Me metí con él.

— ¿De que rayos yo tengo la culpa?—le pregunte.

—Si te comportaras como mi novia, talvez ellas dejaran de insistir—me dijo—pero te la pasas gritándome todo el tiempo.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le pregunte—¿que finja ser una novia amorosa frente a ellas? —le pregunte con sarcasmo.

—Pues no estaría nada mal—su voz salio en un susurro y yo me quede sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres que me comporte como tu novia?—le pregunté, mi voz se había suavizado de repente. — ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?—podía sentir como la sangre se me iba a la cara.

—si—me dijo—sé lo que significa, y no creas que es por que quiera que me beses o abraces, pero debes entender que no podemos cometer errores, la situación financiera de tu padre y la reputación de mi familia está en juego, tenemos que interpretar bien este papel, y una de tus obligaciones como mi prometida es ayudarme a zafarme de esas mujeres—el enojo volvió a mi por sus palabras y yo que creía que realmente quería que nos comportáramos como una pareja normal porque él quería, no para ahuyentar a las mujeres a su alrededor.

—Pues olvídalo—le grite—yo no voy a estar ahuyentándote a nadie, además yo no quiero besarte ni nada de esas cosas.

—Pues pronto tendrás que hacerlo—me dijo enojado—tu padre no deja de insinuarme lo de su futuro heredero.

— ¡¿Qué? —Grite alarmada por la nueva revelación— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Que tú y yo…vamos a…— no pude seguir con la oración. Sentía como me ponía de roja al imaginarme a Edward y a mí en un plano más íntimo.

—Deja de pensar en eso—me regaño, pero podía ver una sonrisa burlona en su rostro —tienes que ayudarme a alejar a Tanya y a Jessica de mí, ya me tienen arto.

—Yo no estaba pensando en eso—le grité, pero podía sentir que toda la sangre se iba hacia mi rostro—y no pienso ayudarte con tus intentos de mujeres.

— ¿Entonces vas a permitir que Ellas sigan sobre mí?—me preguntó, yo me quede callada sin saber que decir — porque ni creas que yo voy a permitir que ese Jacob se te vuelva acercar.

—¡¿Por qué no?—le grite

—Porque eres mía Bella—me grito— y no soporto verte con alguien más.

—Yo no soy tuya—le grite.

Pero para mi sorpresa se acercó a mí a una velocidad increíble, me sujeto por la cintura y se acercó a mi rostro, sus labios rozaban deliciosamente los míos, podía sentir su aliento embriagador en mi rostro, yo solo pude cerrar los ojos esperando a que me besara.

—¿Quieres que te bese?—me pregunto con su voz aterciopelada, sensual que me hacía perder por completo la razón, al pronunciar aquellas palabras solo rozaba más mis labios, dejándome aún más deseosa de su contacto.

—Si—mi voz salió jadeante, desesperada.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar, no soporte más y enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo acerque aún más para romper ese pequeño espacio que había entre nosotros.

Pero no lo permitió, se tensó en el acto y se separó de mí dejándome tontamente confundida.

—Ves, como si me perteneces—me dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia—no puedes resistirte a mis encantos—dijo divertido y se atrevió a carcajearse en frente de mí.

Tome lo primero que estaba a mi alcance y se lo arroje con todas mi fuerzas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, el fic pertenece a otra autora que ya no termino con el fic, yo solo le doy continuidad**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella POV.**

El objeto viajo y a mitad del camino ya me había arrepentido de lanzarle semejante cosa, mi mano había tomado de su mesa un reconocimiento de cristal, seguramente era uno de los que se había ganado por mejor estudiante o por la mejor interpretación del piano. El reconocimiento viajo a tal velocidad que no le dio tiempo a Edward de quitarse y con un golpe sordo cayo al suelo y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose me hizo temerme lo peor.

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba tirado pero al acercarme por todos lados estaban regados cristales y una horrible cortada, que se veía bastante profunda estaba en la mayor parte de su frente, la sangre salía a borbotones y sus ojos estaban cerrados, la respiración se me fue en ese instante al ver a Edward inconciente.

No me importo que los cristales pudieran lastimarme y rápidamente me arrodille a su lado.

—Edward—lo llame, pero seguía sin moverse. —Edward por favor—le rogué mientras movía su hombro para que despertara—Edward por favor abre los ojos—en ese momento una gota de agua cayo en su frente diluyendo un poco la sangre que salía, me erguí rápidamente y me constante que había sido una de mis lagrimas, había empezado a llorar sin darme cuenta.

Los sollozos de mi garganta se hicieron más intensos por que seguí llamándolo y seguía sin abrir los ojos. Corrí al baño y regrese en tiempo record con una toalla, alcohol y algodón. Quite un cristal que seguía en su frente y en seguida puse la toalla, puse alcohol en el algodón y lo acerque a su nariz para que lo oliera.

En seguida empezó a hacer gestos y lentamente abrió los ojos, un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios al volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes—Dios, me asustaste mucho— le dije, el solo me miro por segundos para después hacer un gesto de dolor, se llevó una mano a su frente.

— ¿Qué diablos? —dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla de la frente y miraba la cantidad de sangre que contenía — ¡¿Acaso querías matarme? —me dedico una mirada de odio.

—Lo siento Edward —aun no controlaba los sollozos y con aquel reclamo de Edward no pude contener las lágrimas que salían de mi ojos—no era mi intención…—mire hacia otro lado para que no me viera en ese estado.

Voltee rápidamente al escuchar que se quejaba, estaba intentando levantarse, apoye una mano en su nuca y lo ayude a levantarse y a acostarse en la cama.

—Voy a llamar a un doctor—le dije una vez que se acostó, pero apenas me iba dar la vuelta cuando tomo mi mano y me detuvo en el acto.

—No es para tanto—me dijo dedicándome una intensa mirada—ya estoy bien, solo quédate aquí conmigo. —Solo pude asentir y mis lágrimas comenzaron a cesar.

—Solo deja que voy por el botiquín, para curarte bien.

—Está bien—dijo soltando mi mano—solo no tardes mucho.

Salí corriendo de su habitación hacia el baño, ahí tome todo lo que necesitaba para curarlo. Salí corriendo del baño y me tope con Alice que solo me miro raro, yo solo le dedique una mirada, abrí la puerta del cuarto de Edward, entre y la volví a cerrar, esta vez le puse seguro. Edward me miraba con una expresión de curiosidad mientras me acercaba a él y me sentaba a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —le pregunte mientras empapaba el algodón con el agua oxigenada.

—Ya no tanto—me dijo— ¿que ese líquido? ¿No es alcohol verdad? —me dijo con una cara de asustado. Me reí de su expresión.

—Es solo agua—le dije con una enorme sonrisa—no te va a doler—le dije mientras colocaba el algodón tratando de limpiar, después de que el algodón lo toco, relajo su expresión al percatarse que no le ardía.

Cuando vi que estaba totalmente limpia me percate que no estaba tan profunda como lo había supuesto en un principio. Tome un nuevo algodón, pero estaba vez lo empape de alcohol, Edward se tenso en el acto.

—Cre… creo que es suficiente con lo que has hecho—me dijo en una sonrisa—no es necesario que continúes—me reí de él.

—OH vamos Edward, solo es alcohol—le dije con una sonrisa burlona—no te comportes como un niño

—No me estoy comportando como un niño—dijo claramente enojado—solo…solo ten cuidado— me dijo suspirando audiblemente, cerro los ojos y aproveche ese momento para poner el algodón en su herida. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y echo la cabeza mas para atrás sumiéndola en la almohada — ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!—me reclamo.

—Si te estuvieras quieto lo tendría—le dije ya un poco enojada. Volví a colocar el algodón esta vez con más cuidado, Edward solo hizo un gesto de dolor—ya vez como no era para tanto, pero te quejas como un niño de 5 años.

—Si fueras menos brusca y te comportaras con más delicadeza seria otra cosa— ese comentario hizo que me enojara y presione más el algodón contra la herida—¡AUCH! ¡Bella! —me grito.

—Deberías agradecer que te estoy curando—le dije con un tono más alto de voz de lo normal, ya estaba enojada—y no estarte quejando como un niño pequeño.

— ¿Por qué tendría que agradecértelo? Tu fuiste la loca que quería matarme—me dijo—Es lo mínimo que deberías hacer por mi —No supe que responder a su comentario, él tenía razón, esta vez me había pasado, no debí arrojarle esa cosa.

—Es tu culpa—le dije mientras colocaba nuevamente el algodón y esta vez con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo.

— ¿Por qué rayos iba ser mi culpa?

—Por hacerme enojar—le dije mientras ponía la gasa sobre la herida.

—Solo trataba de demostrarte un punto—me dijo mientras me dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, le coloque unas cintas para sostuvieran la gasa, pero presione mas de lo necesario, solo hizo un gesto de dolor pero no me dijo nada.

—Pues no demostraste nada—le dije ya enojada—ya te dije que no soy tuya.

—Eres mi prometida, eso te hace mía—me dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

—Entonces eso también te hace mío—su sonrisa se hizo más grande de lo posible.

—Eso es lo que quieres ¿no es verdad? Por eso te enojas tanto con Jessica y Tanya, solo me quieres para ti.

—Yo no dije semejante estupidez—le grite, pero podía sentir como la sangre se me subía a la cara—solo lo dije porque tú lo dijiste primero—iba a levantarme de la cama pero Edward fue más rápido me sujeto por la cintura y se movió de tal manera que me dejo acostada en su cama y él sobre mí.

—Admítelo—me dijo mientras su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al mío—Estas celosa de ellas.

—Cla…claro que no—le dije mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado evitando su mirada que me estaba poniendo nerviosa—porque tendría que estar celosa, puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana, no me importa—le dije mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho, por un momento pensé en acariciarlo, pero hice todo lo contrario e intente alejarlo de mí, su cercanía me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa. —Tu eres el celoso—le dedique una sonrisa traviesa—no dejas que Jacob se me acerque y apuesto a que te encanta tenerme así de cerca— rápidamente se quitó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Por qué tendría que gustarme? —me dijo mientras yo me paraba completamente de la cama—No eres nada bonita, ni femenina, pareces una tabla.

—Pues tu tampoco te quedas atrás—le grite ya enojada—te crees el muy galán, pero la verdad es mas lo que dices que lo que eres.

—Y que—me grito—seguro que el que te gusta es Jacob

—Y eso a ti que te importa—le grite—no es tu asunto, así que déjame en paz.

—Claro que es mi asunto—me grito—eres mi prometida

—Pero no por gusto—le grite mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, Edward me tomo por los hombros, me voltio hacia él y me recargo en la puerta.

—Admítelo—me dijo mientras sujetaba mi cintura y acercaba su cuerpo al mío hasta dejarme presa entre su cuerpo y la puerta—Yo se que me quieres, si no por que llorabas hace rato por una pequeña cortada—agache mi cabeza, ya que su mirada intensa no me dejaba pensar.

—Solo me preocupe—le dije—tampoco te emociones tanto—quise que mi voz saliera mas fuerte y un poco amenazante, pero salio demasiado quedito para mi gusto y un poco melosa.

—La gente se preocupa por las personas que quieren—me dijo mientras su mano derecha tomaba mi barbilla y me hacia voltear hacia el, se veía increíblemente guapo, su cabello despeinado, esa intensa mirada verde que me dedicaba, y aquel parche en su frente solo le daba un poco de ternura a su aspecto—dime la verdad Bella—me dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos— ¿me quieres aunque sea un poco? —me dijo mientras rozaba deliciosamente mis labios con los suyos, podía sentir como un escalofrío recorría toda mi espalda por su acercamiento, su dulce aliento me embriagaba haciendo que mi mente se nublara.

—Yo…yo no podría enamorarme de alguien tan…—mi voz salía casi en un susurro, mientras me perdía en su intensa mirada verde—tan egoísta, engreído, machista e insensible como tu—le dije en un susurro mientras mis labios rozaban deliciosamente contra los de él, mis manos se apoyaron en su pecho y sin que lo ordenara tomaron vida propia moviéndose hasta llegar a sus hombros y recorrer sus brazos en una caricia. Cerró súbitamente los ojos y apretó su agarre a mi cintura juntándome más a su cuerpo.

—ba…basta Bella—tartamudeo mientras sacaba todo el aire de sus pulmones—me estas volviendo loco—sonreí ante lo que podía provocar en Edward y volví a subir mis manos por sus hombros y esta vez enrede mis manos a su cuello e hice lo inimaginable me atreví a morder un poco su labio inferior.

— ¿Qué es lo que te vuelve loco? —le pregunte inocentemente — ¿esto? —le dije mientras besaba su labios— ¿o esto? —le dije mientras mi labios se aproximaban a su cuello y dejaba besos húmedos ahí.

Edward sujeto mi nuca y dirigió mi boca hacia la suya, me beso como nunca lo había hecho nunca, eran un besos demandantes, cargados de pasión, yo solo atine a enredar mis dedos en su suave cabellera y acerque mas mi cuerpo al suyo necesitando de repente de su calor.

—Todo—me dijo entre besos—todo me vuelve loco de ti. —me dijo mientras me besaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida, yo le correspondí con la misma necesidad, y con esa misma necesidad comencé a frotar mi cuerpo contra él, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba demasiado. —Bella—mi nombre salio de sus labios entre jadeos.

Sentí que todo me daba vueltas, estaba totalmente perdida entre sus labios y su cuerpo, sus manos dejaron mi cintura para empezar a vagar por todo mi cuerpo, cuando sus manos fueron a dar a uno de mis pechos un gemido se escapó de mis labios amortiguándose en los labios de él, pareció como si eso fuere más incentivo, ya que sus besos volvieron a cobrar fuerza, sus mano rápidamente fueron a mi trasero levantándome, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura y recargo mi espalda en la puerta y sin esperármelo comenzó a moverse presionando su pelvis contra mi intimidad, ahí lo sentí, sentí como su miembro presionaba mi intimidad desatando un enorme calor y acumulándose en mi bajo vientre

—Edward—su nombre salió de mis labios en un especie de súplica, mientras sus movimientos se aceleraban, ahora la ropa me parecía tan estorbosa entre él y yo. —Edward, te necesito—le dije entre gemidos, él se separó un poco de mí, me dedico una mirada intensa y camino sin ninguna dificultad hacia su cama, ahí me dejo acostada y se colocó entre mis piernas.

Yo inmediatamente lleve mis manos a su pecho y sin pedirle permiso empecé a quitarle su playera, el al ver mi intensiones se la quitó y acerco su boca a mi cuello y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por toda la extensión de mi cuello, mi respiración se había vuelto irregular, mientras su movimientos pélvicos hacían que una desesperación se empezara acumular en mí, tenía que quitarle los pantalones rápido, mi manos acariciaban los músculos de su espalda, hasta llegar más abajo y colocarlas en su firme trasero presionándolo más contra mí. Un gruñido sensual salió de sus labios ante mis actos. Dejo de besar mi cuello para besar más abajo, con su mano derecha bajo mi blusa lo más que pudo para besar el nacimiento de mis pechos con tal desesperación, succionaba hasta que dolió, pero era un dolor verdaderamente delicioso. Subió mi blusa hasta que estuvo a su vista mis pechos y sin ningún pudor bajo el brassier hasta dejarlos libres y sin preguntarme llevo uno a su boca, un sonoro gemido dejo mi boca. No sé cuánto estuvo haciendo eso, pero llego un momento que sin pensarlo mi pelvis subía para poder lograr algún roce contra él, ya todo me estorbaba, su ropa, la mía. Sus manos tomaron mi cadera para sujetarla y su boca fue a dar a mi abdomen haciendo un camino de besos hacia más abajo, mi respiración se hacía más irregular y el calor de mi bajo vientre se hacía más intenso, comenzó a desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón y bajo el cierre, dejo un beso húmedo en la orilla de mi pantaleta, sentía que enloquecía en ese instante, lo necesitaba de sobremanera.

Un golpe hizo que Edward se irguiera y yo con él.

—Ábranme chicos—la voz de mi padre se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, salte de la cama a una velocidad que seguramente en otra ocasión me hubiera hecho caer, pero esta vez caí equilibradamente, acomode mi brassier, baje mi blusa y cerré mis pantalones, Edward salió de la cama se puso de su playera y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso chico? —fue lo primero que pregunto mi padre al ver a Edward.

—Nada, ¿Por qué? —pregunto Edward confuso.

—Por el enorme parche que tienes en la frente—esta vez la que hablo fue Alice que se encontraba atrás de mi padre.

—ah! esto—dijo Edward tocándose su frente, se quedó pensando como si estuviera pensando en que decir.

—Fui yo—dije llamando la atención de mi padre. Inmediatamente el me miro con cara de decepción.

—¿Estas bien muchacho? —mi padre le pregunto a Edward. —perdona a mi hija, ya la conoces a veces suele ser un poco…agresiva—dijo mi padre, y me dieron unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo. _¿Agresiva yo?_

—Sí, no se preocupe señor, ya me estoy acostumbrando—dijo Edward esbozando una sonrisa que claramente decía que se le hacía divertida esta situación.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—¡¿De qué demonios están hablando? —le grite—Edward me hizo enojar, yo solo le di su merecido.

—¡Querías matarme! —grito Edward mirándome a los ojos.

—Pues es una lástima que no lo haya logrado—le grite—así ya no estarías cerca de mí.

—Hace un rato no te molestaba mi cercanía—me dijo mientras una sonrisa de arrogancia se dibujaba en su cara, de repente toda la sangre se me fue a la cara al recordar lo que hace apenas unos minutos estábamos haciendo.

—Eres un pervertido—la voz me salió un poco temblorosa ya que la imagen de Edward sin playera vino a mi mente.

—¿De qué están hablando chicos? —Edward y yo volteamos a ver a mi padre, ya me había olvidado de su presencia.

—na…nada—dijo Edward algo nervioso.

—Que ya no lo soporto—dije—lo quiero lo más lejos de mí.

—Pues no parece—dijo Edward—sigues en mi cuarto.

—Eres insoportable—le dije mientras salía de ahí claramente enojada empujando a mi papa y a Alice a mi paso.

Prácticamente corrí hacia mi cuarto.

Una vez ahí trate de contener la respiración, aun sentía ese cosquilleo entre mis piernas y mi repentino enojo era de frustración.

_Por qué rayos se le ocurrió a mi padre interrumpir en un momento así_.

Si mi padre no hubiera interrumpido no sabía que hubiera pasado, en ese momento no pensaba en alejarlo de mí, el solo pensamiento de cómo se sentiría tener a Edward dentro de mi hizo que un enorme nudo se acumulara entre mis piernas, haciéndome suspirar de frustración, ahora me daba cuenta que lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, el fic tampoco, yo solo le doy continuidad por que la autora no lo termino.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Edward.**

Hoy toda mi familia se encontraba en la casa de Charlie, era increíble ver como mis hermanos habían quedado enamorados de mis futuras cuñadas, todo se solucionaría si fueran más grandes, para opinión de mis padre ellos aún eran muy Jóvenes, Jasper con 19 y Emmett con 21, no podían estar pensando en matrimonio, aunque estuvieran muy enamorados, por el contrario yo que tenía 24, tenía que casarme, aunque Bella y yo vivíamos solo para hacernos la vida imposible.

Pensar en Bella me arranco una sonrisa del rostro, aun me quemaban mis dedos por el contacto con su aterciopelada piel, trate de ocultar mi expresión, mi madre era muy perceptiva, seguro se daba cuenta de que algo había ocurrido con Bella.

Esta noche era otra excusa para pelear, hoy se fijaba la fecha de la boda, una boda que por el bien de nuestra salud mental se haría muy sencilla, intima, sería muy difícil e incómodo fingir por horas interminables lo enamorados que estábamos y lo felices que éramos, _Por lo menos nos iban a sacar ese peso de encima_ pensé con ironía.

Fuimos a un restaurant, mis padres y Charlie discutieron todo sobre la boda, para mi sorpresa Bella se encontraba muy callada, aceptaba todo lo que le decía mi madre. La boda era dentro de un mes, la idea aparte de salvar la empresa de Charlie es que yo le ayudara a él en lo relacionado con el negocio y sacarlo de ese bache financiero en el que se había metido. Yo había estudiado Administración Financiera por lo que estaba más que deseoso en aplicar todo lo que había aprendido. Por lo que entre más pronto mejor, iba vivir en la casa de Charlie como lo venía haciendo todos los fines de semana del compromiso, solo que esta vez no dormiría solo, Bella dormiría conmigo, para guardar las apariencias, no vaya a ser que los empleados de la casa digan algo y arruinen todo el plan, pero todo era hasta que la empresa saliera a flote, por lo que una posible luna de miel después de la boda quedo descartada, aunque esto último no sabía si lamentarlo o agradecerlo, no después de lo que había pasado con Bella esa tarde.

No sabía que me había pasado con ella, pero desde ayer se había despertado mi deseo por ella, no es que antes me pareciera fea o algo así, simplemente trataba de mantener mis sentimientos al margen, pero hoy no los pude controlar, la necesitaba y no sabía cómo rayos le iba a hacer para dormir con ella sin arrojármele encima. La simple imagen mental hizo que mi entrepierna comenzara a despertar, trate de pensar en otra cosa.

Pronto dieron las 12 y nos retiramos del restaurant, la plática cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie fue si debíamos regresar a mi casa o no.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para que vayan en carretera—dijo Charlie—aquí podemos acomodarnos.

—Carlisle y Esme podrían quedarse en la habitación de Edward—dijo Alice— Emmett y Jasper pueden quedarse en la habitación de Rosalie y Rosalie se puede quedar conmigo—dijo satisfecha Alice por su acomodo.

—Ven—dijo Charlie—todo resuelto—los mire perplejos. Todos comenzaron a ir a sus habitaciones, yo guie a mis padres a la mía.

—¿Tu dónde vas a dormir hijo? —me dijo mi papa mientras miraba mi cuarto observando cada detalle, nunca lo había traído.

—No lo sé—confesé—voy a preguntarle a Alice donde se supone que dormiría yo.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Alice, toque su puerta. Salió Alice que me miraba confusa.

—¿Qué paso Edward? —pregunto.

—¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo? —le pregunte. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Cierto—exclamo divertida—no pensé en ti—rodee los ojos.

—Duerme en la habitación de Bella—dijo como si fuera lo más natural.

—¿Estás loca? —le dije—Charlie me mataría si se entera— le dije.

—Prácticamente están casados—me dijo—además no te hagas Eddy, yo sé perfectamente que algo paso entre ustedes hoy en la tarde, tus sabanas revueltas los demuestran.

—No pasó nada—dije furioso.

—Buenas noches Edward—dijo mientras me cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Camine enojado hacia la habitación de Rosalie. Ya se encontraban acostados ahí Emmett y Jasper. Jasper se encontraba en el suelo arriba de unas cobijas que servían como colchón, mientras que Emmett se encontraba en la cama individual de Rosalie.

—¿Todavía hay lugar para uno?—les pregunte.

—No te dijeron donde dormirías tu—me pregunto Jasper.

—Sí, pero no pienso dormir con Bella—los dos sonrieron.

—Lo siento Edward, pero aquí no duermes— dijo empujándome Emmett sacándome del cuarto.

Mas enojado camine hacia el cuarto de mis padres, toque y entre.

—¿No tienes donde dormir querido? —pregunto mi madre mientras me acostaba perezosamente en el suelo.

—No, me ha dicho Alice que duerma con Bella, pero no pienso hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto claramente divertido mi padre mientras se acomodaba junto a mi madre en la cama.

—¿Te imaginas la reacción de Charlie si se entera? —dije, mi padre rio, y se levantó de la cama y de un solo movimiento jalo mi almohada haciendo que mi cabeza rebotara contra el piso.

—¡Oye! —Le grite— ¿Qué te sucede papa? Me dolió—camino hacia la puerta y arrojo mi almohada, lo mire perplejo.

—Anda, fuera de aquí—dijo—Charlie no dirá nada, después de todo, prácticamente están casados.

Me levante claramente enojado.

—Gracias por su generosidad—le dije realmente molesto mientras salía de la habitación, cogí mi almohada de un tirón y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella.

Toque la puerta débilmente debido a los nervios, sabía que Bella no aceptaría que estuviera en su habitación, pero no me habían dejado otra opción. Después de unos segundos decidí entrar.

No sé qué hubiera preferido más, descubrir la verdad como lo hacía ahora, o quedarme ignorante como hasta ahora.

Tal vez si hubiera seguido en la mentira, en la estupidez de pensar que tal vez Bella sentía algo por mí, tal vez hubiera seguido como el idiota que soy y acabaría confesando mi amor por este, que hasta hoy, había pensado que era un ángel.

Tal vez no me hubiera importado seguir con esta mentira, no me hubiera importado seguir en mi cuento de hadas donde a pesar de todo Bella y yo nos amábamos, no me hubiera importado con tal de no sentir el dolor que sentía en este instante.

Pero los hubieras no existen y en este momento me encontraba en la habitación de Bella, con el corazón hecho trizas y con la furia quemándome las entrañas.

_¡¿Qué diablos hace Jacob aquí?_

Bella me miraba con aquellos ojos chocolatosos asustados. Me di cuenta de que no solo había pensado ese reclamo sino que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— ¿Y tú quién diablos te crees como para entrar así a su cuarto?—Jacob me miro con furia mientras sostenía más fuerte a Bella por la cintura.

Los había encontrado de esa manera, Jacob sostenía a Bella mientras ella se encontraba abrazada a él con su cara escondida en su pecho.

—¡Es mi prometida!—Le grite—¡va ser mi esposa! ¡¿Necesitas más razones? —me acerque a él quitando a Bella a mi paso y golpeándolo en la cara.

—¡Edward! —Bella me grito apenas vio como Jacob caía al suelo.

Rápidamente Jacob se levantó del suelo, la sangre escurría por su nariz.

—El hecho de que la obliguen a casarse contigo no la hace tuya. —dijo Jacob en tono burlón mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz.

Podía sentir como se calentaba la sangre de mis venas, lo quería matar y lo iba hacer.

—Edward por favor basta—la mano de Bella se posó en mi hombro, mientras su voz suplicante se escuchaba atrás de mí. Solo moví el hombro para que me soltara y me adelante agarrando a Jacob de las solapas de la camisa.

—Escúchame muy bien perro—le grite—ella es mía, no me importa lo que pienses.

—Suéltame—se quejó. Lo solté pero aventándolo contra la ventana. Su cuerpo choco contra el marco de la ventana para después caer al suelo. Me acerque a él preso de la rabia que me consumía.

Me faltaban solo unos pasos para llegar a él cuando de un salto se levantó y me soltó un golpe en la cara que me hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Jacob! —Gritó Bella acercándose a él— Ya lárgate de aquí—le grito mientras le propinaba varios golpes en su pecho, pero no le hacían nada, Jacob solo me miraba esperando el siguiente golpe. Y se lo daría.

Me levante y fui directamente hacia él, él solo estiro su mano derecha alejando a Bella de su lado. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y avance decidido.

A penas llegue estire mi pie y de una patada lo hice caer al suelo, lo tome de las solapas de la camisa y sin siquiera pensarlo lo empuje por la ventana dejando la mitad de su cuerpo en el aire mientras yo sostenía sus pies sin dejarlo caer.

—¡Ya basta Edward! —Grito Bella a mi lado desesperada, las lágrimas caían a borbotones por su rostro. Su rostro me distrajo lo suficiente para que Jacob tomara ventaja.

En un rápido movimiento se levantó tomándome del cuello de mi playera. Ahora si lo soltaba caería con él.

—Suéltalo Jacob—los gritos de Bella se escuchaban muy en el fondo, ninguno de los dos hacia caso de sus suplicas.

Solté la mano derecha de sus piernas y le propine un golpe en la cara que hizo que me soltara y colgara por la ventana de Bella solamente de su pie izquierdo, lo solté más para que quedara más expuesto.

Bella soltó un grito. Jacob solo se levantaba con el puro impulso de su abdomen y me gritaba que lo soltara. Sonreí y fue lo que hice.

La casa de Bella no era tan alta, y nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso, sabía que si lo soltaba no le pasaría nada más que una fractura del brazo o del pie.

Bella dio un grito ahogado al ver que solté a Jacob.

Pero en la caída dio un giro cayendo de pie y sin ningún rasguño el desgraciado.

—Me las vas a pagar Cullen—me grito—bájate, si eres tan hombrecito, bájate.

Bella dio un suspiro al ver que no se había hecho daño. Y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a sacar mi cuerpo por la ventana. Bella jalo de mi brazo.

—No, Edward no—me dijo con los borbotones de lágrimas en las mejillas— ya basta por favor.

Mire hacia donde estaba Jacob, era jaloneado por Sam y Seth llevándolo a la camioneta, mientras les gritaba que lo soltaran.

—¡Ya cálmate Edward! —Me grito Seth—¡Ya fue suficiente! —Conocía muy bien a todos los amigos de Bella, y con todos me llevaba bien, Mike, Eric, Tayler, Sam y Seth, pero con el único que no congenie desde un principio fue con Jacob. Con Seth era con el mejor me llevaba, lo apreciaba más que a mis propios amigos, es más, creo que era el único que le había contado mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Pero aunque él también era amigo de Jacob, sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en él.

—¡Eres hombre muerto si te le vuelves acercar perro sarnoso! —le grite.

—¡No te tengo miedo sanguijuela! —me grito mientras Sam lo aventaba bruscamente a la camioneta y cerraban las puertas para inmediatamente arrancar la camioneta y marcharse.

Cerré la ventana con más fuerza de la necesaria. Y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, tome mi almohada que había dejado en el suelo y me disponía abrir la puerta cuando los reclamos de Bella hicieron que me paralizara en mi lugar.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede Edward? ¡Casi lo matas! —me gritó.

Me volteé, la mire a los ojos mientras sentía que la sangre me hervía de puro coraje, todavía la encontraba a la una de la madrugada con Jacob en su habitación y todavía me reclamaba que casi lo mataba.

— ¿No crees que el de los reclamos debería ser yo? —mi voz salió calmada, seria, Bella me miraba completamente asustada. Deje caer nuevamente mi almohada y me senté en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. Con la mano le señale a Bella la cama para que se sentara. Ella se sentó.

— ¿Qué hacía Jacob en tu cuarto a la 1 de la madrugada? —le pregunte calmado.

—Nada que te interese—me dijo completamente enojada. —más bien ¿tú que hacías en mi cuarto a la una de la mañana?

Respire hondamente tratando de calmarme. Me levante y esta vez me dirigí a la puerta con decisión de no volver a discutir con Bella.

— ¿así sin más te vas a ir? —me pregunto. Volteé sin tolerarlo más, la sangre me hervía de coraje, donde estaba mi corazón ahora solo se encontraba vacío, mi cabeza ya no razonaba, solo se reproducía una y otra vez la escena de Bella y Jacob abrazados.

— ¿Quieres arreglar esto? —le grite mientras la hacía retroceder hasta que se volvió a sentar en la cama—pues vamos hablarlo.

—Dime—le grite— ¿todas las noches es lo mismo? —Le grite—desde cuando me tomaste como tú imbécil, haciéndome creer que eras mi prometida mientras en las noches te veías con este cabrón—su rostro se desfiguro de puro coraje, se levantó y me iba dar una cachetada, pero le bloqueé la mano. Ya estaba harto de que me golpeara.

—Eso a ti no te importa—me grito—no estoy contigo por gusto.

—Es lo que menos me importa—le grite— ¿crees que yo si quiero estar contigo? Pues estas muy equivocada, pero por lo menos yo estoy haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta.

— ¿Y cuál es la manera correcta según tú? —me grito.

— ¿Crees que yo no quiero estar con alguien más? Estoy enamorado Bella, y sin embargo renuncie a ella por ti—le mentí descaradamente—yo no sé qué diablos sea lo que sientas por Jacob, y no me interesa, pero lo importante es que estás conmigo, y yo contigo Bella.

—Nadie te obliga estar conmigo—me grito—vete con tu novia.

—Tu eres mi novia Bella—le grite—acaso que no entiendes, tenemos que sacrificar cosas, estoy contigo, tu eres la única, te tengo respeto y lo único que te exijo es lo mismo, ser el único y que me respetes. Si esta relación no funciona, los que van a pagar las consecuencias son nuestros padres, no tenemos alternativa.

—Lárgate—me grito. Desesperado la tome de los hombros haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

—Solo te digo una cosa Bella, no quiero volver a ver a Jacob cerca de ti—la amenace.

—Si no que—me miro desafiante.

—Lo mato—concluí. Bella me miro asustada, la solté volví a coger mi almohada y me fui a dormir a la sala.

Me recosté en el sillón más grande, respire hondamente y deje que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir por mis ojos. Me dolía, me dolía horrible saber que era lo que había sucedido este tiempo a mis espaldas.

_¿Tanto lo amaba?_ ese pensamiento se reproducía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, añadiendo más dolor del que pensé que sería capaz de soportar.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, en mi mente se estaba abriendo la posibilidad de terminar con este compromiso que me estaba matando, talvez debería dejar a Bella que fuera Feliz, irme, largarme lejos.

Pero sabia que si me iba, la sombra de Bella me perseguiría por todo lo que me quedaba de vida. No podía seguir negándolo más tiempo. Bella se había quedado en mi corazón como un tatuaje en la piel. Y ahora que veía que le pertenecía a otro hombre, que su corazón estaba con otro hombre, me había quedado completamente vacío.

El dejar de existir talvez seria la solución más sensata, así acabaría con este dolor que me consumía el alma y le dejaba el camino libre a Jacob.

Pero le ocasionaría un tremendo dolor a Esme, y eso era lo último que quería.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve pensando, pero cuando prendieron la luz de la sala, dejando ver a Carlisle y Esme listos para partir no había dormido ni un solo minuto. Podía sentir como mis ojos ardían, las lágrimas habían cesado ya, pero sentía mis ojos tan pesados, que parecía que no hubiera dormido en una semana.

—Hijo—grito Esme—pero que te hiciste en la mejilla—toco suavemente produciéndome un dolor.

—Me caí de las escaleras—le mentí. Carlisle me lanzo una mirada diciéndome que a él no podía mentirle.

—ah, si escuche un par de ruidos anoche—dijo acariciándome el rostro— ¿así que fuiste tu?

—Si

— ¿te lastimaste mucho? —me pregunto.

—no mucho en realidad

—Ve a tomar una ducha hijo, en media hora nos vamos—me dijo amorosamente. Me levante mientras sentía que mi cabeza pesaba más de lo normal. Me sentí vacío, un cuerpo que camina tan mecánicamente, un zombi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, el fic tampoco, yo solo le doy continuidad por que la autora no lo termino.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Llore porque sabía que ahora si había perdido completamente a Edward.

En realidad era una ilusión lo que había perdido. Edward amaba a otra. Esa frase que había salido de sus labios se reproducía en mi mente una y otra vez, dejándome un enorme hueco en el corazón.

_¿Crees que yo no quiero estar con alguien más? Estoy enamorado Bella, y sin embargo renuncie a ella por ti._

Dolía horrible el saber que él amor de tu vida estaba enamorado de alguien mas, dolía como nunca pensé que me dolería. Parecía como si me estuviera quemando por dentro, dolía demasiado.

Era verdad que Edward y yo no parábamos de pelear, y que tal vez al principio no me caía muy bien, pero después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a quererlo.

NO, no se ni por que me engañaba yo misma, me había gustado desde el primer día que lo vi, me había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que me sonrío, lo había deseado desde el primer beso que me dio.

Y ahora todas mis ilusiones se habían venido abajo por un mal entendido.

Jacob había venido con la única razón de confirmar mi matrimonio, habíamos ido a cenar al restaurant de Jessica y como era de esperarse no tardo demasiado en ir con el chisme, Jacob es demasiado impulsivo, y vino a confirmar si era verdad. Comenzó a decir que no lo hiciera, que yo era todo para él, y se lo confesé, le dije que realmente quería estar con Edward.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue agachar el rostro, tal vez no estaba llorando, pero podía ver en sus ojos la enorme tristeza que le causaba aquella confesión y lo abrace, lo abrace por que no soportaba verlo de esa manera, odiaba ocasionarle tanto daño, odiaba ser la causante de su dolor.

Pero suponía que aquella pelea entre Edward y yo había sido lo mejor, ahora podría entender a Edward, podía entender su repulsión hacia mi. Ahora veía la realidad que un hombre como Edward no podría estar enamorado de mi, de esta poca cosa que era mi persona.

Solo sabía una cosa, Edward no podría estar enamorado de Tanya, ni mucho menos de Jessica, ellas dos eran muy poca cosa para que él pudiera fijarse en ellas.

Tenia que ser alguien mas, alguien con la seguramente Edward fue demasiado discreto.

_Estoy enamorado Bella_

Conocía Edward a pesar de nuestras peleas, estaba segura que decía la verdad, seguramente ni siquiera se animo a probar su labios, o a mirarla de otra manera para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

_y sin embargo renuncie a ella por ti._

¿Y que pasaba si ella también lo amaba? Haría infeliz no solo a Edward, si no también a ella.

La tortura en mi mente siguió toda la noche sin si quiera pegar un ojo durante todo ese tiempo.

Comencé a escuchar ruidos por lo que decidí pararme, apenas iban a dar las seis de la mañana. Camine y abrí la puerta.

En cuanto la abrí, Edward pasaba por el pasillo, sus ojos se encontraron en un instante con los míos, su cabello estaba húmedo, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y rojos completamente, en su mejilla se encontraba un gran hematoma por la pelea de anoche. Pero su expresión era lo que mas me había dolido. Su mirada se había apagado por completo y su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. Pasó y bajo las escaleras, detrás de él iba mi padre.

— ¿No vas a despedirte de él? —pregunto mi padre. Tome de mi cuarto un suéter, cepille mi cabello y Salí a la puerta.

Edward metía su pequeña maleta al carro, mientras Emmett y Jasper se despedían de mis hermanas, Charlie hablaba animadamente con Carlisle y Esme.

Edward cerró la cajuela y se acerco a mí. Mientras Charlie no dejaba de observarnos.

—Tus amigos van a preguntar por tus heridas de guerra—le dije señalando tanto como su herida en la frente, como su mejilla, realmente este fin de semana se la había pasado bastante mal.

—Lo bueno es que pude con él ¿no es así? —dijo esbozando mi sonrisa favorita.

—Siempre haz sido él único Edward—le dije después de que nos quedamos callados por varios minutos—nunca ha habido nadie mas, solo haz sido tu todo este tiempo, te lo juro. —la ultima palabra apenas era entendible, de repente los sollozos habían inundado mi garganta.

Edward me abrazo, tan fuerte que pareciera que en cualquier momento nos volveríamos uno.

— ¿Y yo solo soy la única verdad? —pregunte temerosa, no queriendo escuchar nuevamente aquello que me había dicho anoche. Rogando que me mintiera.

—Eso solo lo dije por que estaba enojado Bella—dijo a mí oído con aquella voz aterciopelada. —Siempre haz sido tú, no tengo ojos para nadie mas, te amo. —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante su confesión, una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios de pura felicidad.

—Yo también te amo—me dedico una enorme sonrisa mientras sus ojos adquirían aquel brillo que los distinguía otra vez, sus manos tomaron mi rostro acercándome a sus labios, me beso como nunca lo había hecho, no había urgencia en sus labios, solo había ternura, amor, solo estaba la necesidad de demostrarnos lo mucho que nos amábamos…

Hubiera sido perfecto que hubiera pasado eso, mi mente había recreado mi final feliz, pero la vida no era color de rosa todo el tiempo. Aquella ilusión de mi mente era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad, era demasiado hermoso escuchar de los labios de Edward que me amaba para ser verdad. Volví a la realidad cuando lo tuve en frente de mí.

—Tus amigos van a preguntar por tus heridas de guerra—le dije rogando a Dios que lo que seguía por pasar por lo menos fuera algo parecido a lo que mi mente había imaginado.

—Las heridas de guerra son motivo de orgullo, y no es lo que siento en este momento—dijo, su voz sonaba sin vida, completamente seria.

—Supongo—Fue todo lo que dije, me quede parada ahí viéndolo, viendo todos aquellos cambios que había en su mirada, en sus expresiones. Ya no era mi Edward.

—Ya me voy—me dijo, yo solo pude asentir. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro acercándome a sus labios, me beso como nunca lo había hecho, podía probar en sus labios el sabor amargo de la despedida. No se iba de mi lado, lo sabía, pero mi Edward se había ido para siempre dejándome a este zombi en su lugar. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir al darme cuenta de mi realidad. Enrolle mis manos en su cuello pegándome completamente a él. Se separó demasiado pronto de mí, con sus pulgares limpio mis lágrimas, me miro seriamente, dejándome ver por un momento un pequeño brillo en sus ya opacos ojos verdes.

—No llores Bella—me lo dijo como una orden. Suspire tratando de hacer lo que me decía— Recuerda lo que te dije, no quiero volverte a ver cerca de ese perro para nada—yo solo asentí—promételo.

—Te lo juro—le dije—solo serás tú en mi vida—le dije con un hilo de voz, quería agregar que solo había sido él todo este tiempo, poner aquella frase en pasado y presente, no solamente en futuro. Pero como siempre las palabras de Edward resonaron en mi mente _Estoy enamorado Bella, y sin embargo renuncie a ella por ti._

No pude decirle más que eso, pudo más mi orgullo.

—Bien—dijo.

— ¿Y tu? —Le pregunte antes de que se fuera—que pasa con ella, de la que me comentaste— Me miro confuso como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

— ¿De que hablas? —me pregunto. Me enoje, no quería volver a repetir aquello de anoche.

—Anoche dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien—me dolió horriblemente decir aquello— ¿Qué va pasar con eso? —se quedó pensando un momento como si siguiera sin saber a qué me refería, hasta que hizo un gesto como si lo hubiera recordado todo de momento.

—No te preocupes—me dijo como si no tuviera importancia—de todas formas no soy correspondido. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, siempre has sido tú y siempre serás la única. Lo prometo. —pero no, eso no me hacía sentir mejor, solo me sentía peor, por ser yo la barrera entre él y el amor de su vida. Y si no era correspondido, esa tipa era una estúpida, ¿Cómo no amar a un hombre como Edward?

Me beso en la frente y se alejó para subirse al carro.

Cuando se fueron mi padre se acercó a mí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos claramente preocupado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Bella? — me pregunto—No llores de esa manera, Edward viene el siguiente fin de semana, siempre lo hace.

—Ya lo sé papa—le dije tratando de secar las lágrimas que había derramado después de que Edward se fue.

—o hay algo que yo no sepa Bella—negué con la cabeza.

—Es solo que anoche nos peleamos bastante fuerte—le dije—y esta fue nuestra especie de reconciliación—le mentí, y al parecer me creyó ya que asintió.

—Si escuche unos gritos noche—sonrío—si supuse que provenían de tu habitación—y me dejo entrar nuevamente a la casa.

Aunque por un lado no le había mentido del todo a mi padre, había sido verdad, tal vez no era una reconciliación, sino un acuerdo. Un acuerdo de convivencia, en eso se había convertido nuestra relación, en un acuerdo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, el fic tampoco, yo solo le doy continuidad por que la autora no lo termino.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Capítulo 7**

**POV Bella**

Charlie tenía razón, el zombi de Edward volvió el siguiente fin de semana, también el que le siguió de ese y el que le siguió también.

Se fueron las semanas y el día de mi boda era mañana.

Les había contado a mis amigos que Edward y yo ya no peleábamos, al principio no me creían en absoluto, pero pronto se terminaron por convencer, ya que había dejado de platicarles de nuestras peleas. Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que no solo había dejado de platicarles todas nuestras peleas, sino que ya no hablaba de él en absoluto. La razón era porque muy apenas Edward y yo nos dirigíamos la palabra.

Aunque venia cada fin de semana, esos fines de semana se me hacían eternos, no soportaba ver aquel semblante, cada vez adquiría más la apariencia de un zombi, parecía más pálido y las ojeras habían incrementado, suponía yo que era por el trabajo, Carlisle y él se habían puesto analizar bien la situación financiera de mi padre. Charlie mencionaba lo mucho que le estaban ayudando a encontrar los pequeños detalles que lo habían llevado casi a la ruina. Aún Aro estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de Carlisle, por lo que a pesar del duro trabajo de la empresa, Edward seguía viniendo todos los fines de semana para seguir aparentando nuestro sólido compromiso.

Estos dos últimos fines de semana, Edward se había sentado en la mesa del jardín, con su notebook y el blackberry a un lado. Solía utilizar pans y camiseta cuando trabajaba, no era para nada la imagen de un ejecutivo. Yo siempre iba a verlo con la excusa de llevarle un café, él solo me sonreía un poco y volvía teclear en la notebook. Yo me acostaba en una hamaca que se encontraba cerca y ahí me pasaba horas observándolo fingiendo que leía algún libro.

Pero aunque no me gustaba verlo de esa manera, tampoco soportaba no verlo, y si los fines de semana se me hacían largos, la semana se me hacía todavía más larga.

Yo trabajaba en el área de publicidad en la empresa de mi padre, y aunque Edward estaba apoyando a mi padre un piso más arriba, nunca me lo había encontrado. Camine por el pasillo y me adentré a uno de los ascensores. Ya era hora de mi salida.

El ascensor volvió abrir las puertas un piso más abajo y Edward apareció en mi vista, se adentró con otro hombre, que no reconocí. Sus verdes ojos me observaron.

—Amor, ¡que sorpresa!—dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola—trate de sonreírle. Realmente se veía guapísimo. Traía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y su corbata ya un poco desaliñada, y su cabello rebelde. Me derretí. Debería ser pecado ser tan guapo.

—¿Ya se va señorita Swan? —preguntó el otro hombre. Leí su gafete. Marc Denalí. Y el nombre de Tanya vino a mi nombre.

—Bella, él es Marc Denalí, es asesor financiero en la hacienda de mi padre— Carlisle tenía una hacienda, ahí es donde tenían los cafetaleros.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo—dije apretando su mano.

—El gusto es todo mío—me sonrió, algunos de sus dientes eran falsos y me recorrió un escalofrío. No me caía bien. Me regañe yo misma. Estaba juzgando a este hombre, odiaba a Tanya y no por eso tendría que odiar a este hombre que compartía su mismo apellido.

—Si me esperas en recepción, yo te puedo llevar a casa, solo arreglo un pequeño asunto y bajo. —me dijo Edward, me sorprendió su invitación. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos los tres.

—Ok—fue lo único que logre decir. Edward asintió y se alejó con Marc y se introdujo en el departamento de recursos humanos.

Me senté en unos de los sillones mientras lo esperaba. Edward salió de la oficina cinco minutos después, me buscó con la mirada, me sonrió y se introdujo en el ascensor otra vez. Solté un suspiro y dirigí mi mirada a la calle, tratando de alejar los nervios de mi organismo. Mi mirada capto una motocicleta negra frente a un negocio que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, y una alarma se disparó dentro de mí en ese instante. Jacob. Tenía toda la semana que me había venido a buscar, y gracias a Dios lo había logrado verlo a tiempo y escabullirme de él, pero ayer logró atraparme.

_Salí y fue lo primero que vi, sus ojos negros me observaron mientras dejaba de estar apoyando en el poste y comenzaba a caminar hacia mí, yo sin esperarlo comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude, pero como era lógico me alcanzo fácilmente._

—_Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir de esta manera Bella—me reclamo._

—_Hasta que entiendas—le dije—no quiero que vengas por mí_

—_Por lo menos dame una oportunidad—me dijo enojado—no entiendo porque obedeces a esa sanguijuela, No es tu dueño_

—_Es mi prometido, por eso—le dije—ya déjame en paz—le suplique— no quiero que me sigas—me tomo por un brazo y sin esperármelo me acercó a él y planto sus labios sobre los míos. Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin pensarlo dos veces golpee su pecho exigiendo ser soltada pero no conseguí nada de su parte y sin pensar lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me soltó. Apenas me vi liberada de sus brazos le di una cachetada tan fuerte que me dolió horrible la mano._

—_No lo vuelvas hacer—le grite—ya te he dicho mil veces que ya no quiero verte._

—_No te puedo creer eso—me grito—dame una oportunidad Bella, déjame estar a tu lado._

— _¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —Dije frustrada—¡estoy comprometida!_

—_Sabes que eso a mí no me importa—me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí._

— _¿Qué no lo entiendes Jacob? —le dije al borde de las lágrimas—lo amo_

—_No, no, no—dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza, tome su rostro atrapando su mirada._

—_Por favor Jacob—le suplique—deja de seguirme, lo amo a él, yo solo puedo tenerte cariño como se quiere a un hermano—hizo un gesto de dolor ante mis palabras. Se quedó estático en su lugar mientras yo me alejaba de él._

El sonido de la campana del ascensor hizo que diera un brinco. Mi mirada buscó a Edward inmediatamente, sólo había salido una mujer de ahí, aun así no sentí ningún tipo de alivio. Si Edward veía que Jacob estaba afuera sería mi fin. Me levanté y fui hacia la calle, tenía que correr a Jacob antes de que Edward lo viera.

Cruce la calle y me adentre en el comercio. Era una tienda de deportes, la escanee y no lo vi, eso me relajo y salí de la tienda, la moto seguía ahí, mire hacia todos lados, pero no lo encontré. Suspire por la emoción de alivio que me inundó. Seguramente la moto era de alguien más y yo me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Cruce la calle nuevamente y estaba a punto de entrar al edificio cuando Edward salió encontrándome.

—¿A dónde fuist…—su pregunta quedó interrumpida mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para ver que lo había distraído, y ahí al otro lado de la calle estaba Jacob. Nos miró por un segundo, embozo una sonrisa de suficiencia, se montó en la moto y salió disparado por la calle. Volví temerosa mi mirada hacia Edward. Su semblante me dio miedo, sus facciones se habían endurecido, sus ojos oscurecidos y su boca formaba una línea tensa.

—Edward yo…—no pude seguir. Sus ojos me penetraron, había tanta ira en ellos.

—Vámonos—su voz salió afilada como el cuchillo, me tomó del brazo utilizando más fuerza de la necesaria y me guió hacía su volvo.

El viaje a mi casa fue insoportable. Edward tenía la vista al frente, y manejaba demasiado rápido, los cambios de velocidad los hacía tan bruscos que pensé que rompería la caja de velocidades. No me atreví a decir palabra alguna.

Se estacionó frente a mi casa y ahí se quedó quieto apretando fuertemente el volante y mirando hacía el vacío. No supe que hacer, si bajarme del auto o quedarme ahí, normalmente Edward me abría la puerta del auto, pero seguramente hoy no estaba de ese humor. Abrí la puerta vacilante.

—¿A dónde vas? —su voz era grave y dura. Volví a cerrar la puerta y me quedé en mi lugar.

—Edward, no es lo que piensas—sentí que hable tan bajito que seguro no me entendió. Pero si lo hizo.

—¿Entonces que es? —esta vez me miro, sus ojos me atemorizaron— ¿Te sigues viendo con ese idiota? —negué rápidamente—No me mientas Isabella—el que me dijera por mi nombre completo me hizo sentir horrible— ¿Qué hacía entonces esperándote? —Su rostro se acercó al mío. Enojado. No sabía qué hacer, no podía decir nada porque sentía la garganta completamente bloqueada por la ola de sollozos que tenía acumulada, uno de ellos se me escapó y con él las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

—Yo no….te lo juro…yo no—trate de controlar los sollozos que salían de mi garganta—créeme, yo no…—trate de mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada ya no era dura, podía ver el tormento en ellos, volteó hacia su ventanilla, suspiro hondo y después de un minuto abrió su puerta y rodeo el carro, abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a salir, caminamos hacia mi puerta.

—Por favor créeme, yo no…

—Está bien Bella—me interrumpió—la verdad no quiero saber ya nada al respecto—dijo

—No, pero en serio…—comencé a decir, puso un dedo en mi boca callándome.

—Ya no digas nada—su voz era suave, su dedo enmarcó mis labios, acarició mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi hombro, una corriente de escalofríos llenó mi cuerpo. Acercó suavemente su rostro al mío, deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente—Descansa, mañana es el gran día—se separó y comenzó a caminar hacia su volvo. Vi como desapareció en el camino.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mi rostro. Era definitivo, Edward, mi Edward había muerto, sólo quedaba ese zombi que cada vez era más sombrío.

Odiaba a todo el mundo, odiaba a nuestros padres por hacerle eso a Edward, odiaba a Edward por no tener el valor de dejarlo todo por ella, por aquella mujer que amaba, la odiaba a ella por tener la maldita suerte de tener el corazón de Edward, pero más me odiaba a mí por ser tan egoísta y no permitir a Edward ser feliz, lo quería para mí, pero sabía que no era mío, sin embargo una sensación de celos me invadía cada vez que me imaginaba a Edward en los brazos de otra.

Ya tumbada en mi cama me fue imposible conciliar el sueño, mañana era el gran día. _¿Realmente lo soportaría?_ ¿Soportaría verlo mirar hacia la nada y preguntarme si estará pensando en ella? ¿soportaría verlo dormir y preguntarme si ella ocupa sus sueños? ¿Soportaría verlo como se acuesta en mi cama cada noche sin tocarme o percatarse si estoy ahí o no?

Sin darme cuenta el sol salió y ya tenía a Alice muy temprano en mi habitación.

—¡Por Dios Bella! ¡¿Acaso no dormiste nada anoche? ¡Será imposible disimularte esas ojeras! —dijo en cuanto me vio. Me paré lentamente de mi cama, mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado.

—Alice, creó que esto es un error muy grande—le dije seriamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, pero comenzó a poner unas bolsas en mi tocador, eran todas sus herramientas de belleza.

—No quiero casarme—dije y Alice paro bruscamente lo que estaba haciendo y me miro con ojos como platos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, el fic tampoco, yo solo le doy continuidad por que la autora no lo termino.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward POV**

Caminé torpemente hasta colocarme a lado de la puerta. Carlisle estaba a mi lado. Los invitados ya estaban dentro de la iglesia y él corazón me latía tan rápido que parecía que pronto se saldría del pecho. Respire hondo pero sólo sirvió para percatarme que también tenía la sensación de tener mariposas revoleteando en mi estómago. Jamás pensé estar tan nervioso en toda mi vida.

El sacerdote se colocó a mi lado, mientras esperábamos.

—Tranquilo hijo—poso su mano en mi hombro, solo pude dirigirle una sonrisa falsa.

De pronto el auto de Charlie entró en el atrio de la iglesia y sentí como el aire se hacía tan denso que me era difícil de respirar. _Cálmate_, me ordené.

Charlie salió del auto impecablemente vestido. Alice salió seguido de él. Entre los dos ayudaron a salir a Bella del auto. Su imagen me impacto que trague en seco. Su vestido blanco era tan sencillo que la hacía ver aún más inocente, unos pequeños tirantes se adherían a sus delicados hombros, una línea de piedras pequeñas de cristal bajo el pecho hacían resaltar a este, mi vista se fijó en ese detalle más del que debería, la tela se ajustaba delicadamente a su pequeña cintura mientras que caía suelta a partir de sus caderas, su cabello estaba suelto en ondas hasta caer a mitad de su espalda, el velo largo la hacía parecer un ángel y el ramo de rosas rojas me invitaban a la pasión. Simplemente me quedé sin aire mientras veía como se acercaba más a mí.

Rose que ya se encontraba ahí cuando llegue, estuvo al lado de Bella en unos segundos, la detuvo a unos metros de mi y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar, mi madre me tomo del brazo y me obligo a quitar la vista de Bella. No entendí lo que el padre dijo, se volteó y yo lo seguí por el pasillo central mientras el canto del coro inundaba mis oídos y el olor a flores me recordaba que tenía que respirar. Pronto estuvimos en el altar, mi padre ya me esperaba junto con Emmett y Jasper. Me coloqué a su lado mientras de tras de mi pasaron Alice, Rose y otras chicas que recordaba como amigas de Bella pero en ese momento sus nombres no llegaron a mi cerebro. Charlie y Bella aparecieron al final de la fila.

—Amala—dijo Charlie mientras colocaba la tersa mano de Bella en la mía, y por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. Aunque estaban hermosos, sólo reflejaban una tristeza enorme, Jacob llegó a mis pensamientos, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar el tortuoso camino que me esperaba. Ella lo amaba de eso estaba seguro, pero aún tenía aquella esperanza de que podría quererme un poco.

Quería dejar de una vez todo esto, dejarla libre, que se fuera con él, pero me rehusaba a ver a mi padre en la cárcel, tal vez Bella no sabía la gravedad del asunto, pero Aro se encontraba sobre nosotros, cualquier error, cualquier oportunidad que le diéramos para atacarnos, estaba seguro que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

La boda fue bastante sencilla, sólo los amigos más cercanos y las personas clave para que divulgaran "nuestro amor" fueron invitados.

El sacerdote pronunció las palabras que nos convertían en marido y mujer, intercambiando las alianzas de oro blanco que habíamos escogido para la ocasión, más bien que Alice había escogido, estaba más que seguro que Bella no quería saber nada de la boda.

Estaba hecho, me había casado con Isabella Swan, el amor de mi existencia, un amor no correspondido.

El sacerdote pronuncio las palabras que confirmaban nuestra situación.

—Felicidades. Ya son marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Tomé a Bella del brazo, la acerque a mí buscando sus labios, la tomé por la cintura y probé sus labios. Todo sucedió muy rápido, al momento de que mis labios acariciaron los suyos sentí el estremecimiento de Bella ante mi contacto, se pegó a mí y sus manos rodearon mi cuello acercándome más a ella. Ya había olvidado donde y porque nos encontrábamos ahí, solo podía sentir sus labios correspondiéndome ardientemente a mi invasión, la tome más fuerte de la cintura, no estaba lo bastante cerca mientras mi boca probaba el sabor dulce del paraíso.

Los aplausos y grititos lograron separarnos, contemple a Bella con curiosidad, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y evito mirarme a los ojos. Una emoción de alegría me invadió, tenía ganas de gritar, de cantar…tenía esperanza, ¿eso era lo que Bella me quiso decir con ese beso? ¿Qué tenía una esperanza de que esto funcionara?

Todos acudieron a desearnos la mejor de las suertes, _La iba necesitar_ pensé.

La fiesta se realizó en el patio de la Hacienda, cuando terminó la comida, los invitados comenzaron a servirse una copa y tras el pastel de bodas la charla siguió animadamente entre los invitados, Bella evitaba a toda costa mirarme a los ojos y cada vez que la tomaba de la mano podía sentir la caliente electricidad que se producía por nuestro contacto.

Los últimos invitados se fueron pasados las tres de la madrugada. Respire hondo cuando nuestros padres comenzaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones, tome a Bella de la mano y la conduje a mi habitación. Ahora seguía lo más difícil. La convivencia.

Cruzamos el pasillo y abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ella, Bella entro demasiado despacio y se quedó a muy poca distancia de la puerta, entre y la cerré, no lo hice muy fuerte y sin embargo eso no evitó que Bella pegara un brinco al escuchar el ruido. Mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo, tal vez había mal interpretado todo, Bella sólo estaba actuando como debía hacerlo frente a todas esas personas, ahora podía ver el miedo en ella por quedarse a solas conmigo. Eso me hizo pensar en Jacob, el enojo y los celos volvieron a mí en sólo pensar en que tan lejos pudo llegar con él.

—No tengas miedo, no pensaba hacerte nada—le dije. Sus ojos chocolate me miraron por fin, en ellos había confusión—Puedes dormirte en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo.

—No puedes, es tu cama ¿cómo vas a dormir en el suelo?

—O me duermo en el suelo o comparto cama contigo, tu decide—sus ojos cálidos me miraron por unos segundos, un rojo intenso se apodero de su rostro y de nuevo una esperanza se comenzó a formular en mi ser.

—Después de un día tan agotador como este no voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo—dijo sin levantar el rostro. Me quedé en shock. ¿Realmente ella me estaba pidiendo que durmiera con ella?

_Sólo está siendo amable _me dije, antes de dejar volar mi imaginación demasiado alto.

—Gracias, ven te enseño el baño—me dirigí hacia la puerta que estaba al final del cuarto—la maleta que te trajo Alice está ahí adentro. —le señale la pequeña maleta que se encontraba sobre un pequeño banco dentro del cuarto de baño. Bella me dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de meterse al baño.

Me tumbe en la cama mientras me quitaba los zapatos con los talones. Era cierto había sido un día bastante agotador. Me quite la ropa y solo me quede en bóxer, levante las cobijas y me metí en ellas y me quedé observando las formas que se hacían con las pequeñas grietas en el techo.

El cuarto de iluminó más cuando Bella abrió la puerta del baño, revelándome a una sexy mujer con escasa ropa, llevaba un pequeñísimo short de encaje azul oscuro, su blusa de algodón de tirantitos se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, trague en seco y me removí incomodo tratando de que no se notara que mi amigo allí abajo había comenzado a despertar.

—Me temó que Alice no me dio muchas opciones—dijo apenada.

—Te ves preciosa—las palabras me salieron antes de poder darme cuenta. Sus ojos me observaron por unos segundos antes de sonrojarse completamente. Levante las cobijas procurando que no se notara mi "pequeño" problema para que ella se acomodara en la cama. Caminó despacio hacia la cama y se acostó lo más a la orilla que pudo. Apagué la lámpara de la mesa de noche y me acomodé dándole la espalda a Bella, como un gesto de darle la mayor privacidad posible y me preparé para lo que sería una larga noche.

—Buenas noches—le dije.

—Descansa.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, su olor dulce, su respiración, la electrizante sensación de su cercanía hacían la difícil tarea de relajarse en un imposible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el ficno me pertenece, yo solo le doy continuidad por que la autora no lo termino.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Capítulo 9**

Habían pasado tres largas semanas después de nuestro peculiar matrimonio, aun así no había visto a Edward en todo ese tiempo. Después del día de la boda comenzaron los preparativos para la mudanza a mi casa. No nos tomó mucho, Edward ya tenía varias cosas aquí.

Todos los días Edward se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, cuando yo aún estaba dormida, o más bien fingiendo dormir, porque si acaso dormía una hora cada noche, la cercanía de Edward hacía imposible que durmiera, y regresaba pasadas las once de la noche y de nuevo fingía que ya me había dormido.

Los días habían sido tan aburridos, por la mañana seguía trabajando para mi padre, pero por las tardes sin nada que hacer se me estaban haciendo infinitos los días. Alice me sugería salir de compras o Rose me proponía enseñarme a hacer de comer, pero aun así, no sabía por que parecía que el tiempo transcurría más lento de lo normal. Los primeros días estuve entretenida con la decoración de mi hab…de nuestra habitación, _¡Cómo me costaba pluralizar!_ Mas porque parecía que no hubiera habido cambios, él único cambio es que en mi closet ahora había ropa de hombre y que cada noche un hombre se acostaba a mi lado, al otro extremo de la cama.

El día de la boda estaba decidida a no casarme, no quería ver el dolor de Edward en su rostro todos los días, lamentándose por su amor perdido, pero Alice había puesto el cebo y yo caí redondita.

—_¿Qué estás diciendo? —dijo Alice después de que le dije que ya no quería casarme._

—_No sé si podré soportarlo Alice—le dije en tono de ruego._

—_ay Bella, pero si ustedes parecen como el perro y el gato pero de todos modos están juntos—dijo mientras ignoraba mi cara de sufrimiento y continuaba sacando sus utensilios de belleza._

—_Esta vez es diferente—mi voz salió en un hilo mientras me tumbaba en la cama._

—_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esta vez? —me preguntó recriminatoriamente, no me creía. No conteste—No puede ser tan malo….—seguí sin contestar—no importa lo que te haya dicho—comenzó a decirme mientras me ayudaba a pararme de la cama y me ponía en una silla frente al espejo. Me veía horrible—de todos modos él te ama._

—_¡¿Qué? —le pregunté sorprendida_

—_ay Bella no te hagas la que no sabes nada—comenzó a desenredar mi cabello—tu y yo sabemos que los dos se aman, pero disfrutan haciéndose la vida imposible ¿no es verdad?—me dedico una sonrisa pícara._

—_Él no me ama—le dije tajante._

—_No—se acercó dejando su rostro al lado del mío y me miró por el espejo—él te adora—me dijo y volvió a su trabajo con mi cabello. Me quede quieta, mientras sentía que mi corazón latía más rápido y comenzaba a sentir los nervios por mi próxima boda que SI se iba a realizar._

Hoy cuando salí del trabajo no me apeteció para nada regresar a casa y pase a un restaurant por un café, me senté en uno de los balcones y me perdí mirando a la gente pasar, sin pensar en nada en absoluto, cuando reaccione ya había anochecido.

Tome un taxi a casa y entre más relajada, seguramente Edward llegaría a su hora acostumbrada, mire el reloj, eran las diez de la noche, me daba tiempo para cenar algo, meterme a bañar y meterme a la cama antes de que llegara Edward.

Abrí la puerta de la cocina y me encontré frente al rostro de Edward, por un momento me quede paralizada.

—oh—dije sorprendida—¿Qué haces aquí? —mi intención no era recriminarle por su presencia, pero me agarro con la guardia baja. Alzó una ceja.

—Ahora vivo aquí ¿Lo recuerdas? — el escuchar su voz en semanas me hizo saber lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Siempre llegas a las once—le dije de nuevo en tono recriminatorio, pero la verdad es que todavía no me creía el tenerlo en frente.

—Pensé que no te dabas cuenta a qué hora llegaba por que estabas dormida—me acusó, me sonroje, me había descubierto yo solita. Mire hacia abajo no soportando la intensidad de su mirada. —Acompáñame a cenar—fue una orden, no una petición. Lo seguí hasta el comedor, saco una silla para mí. María, nuestra cocinera, se apresuró a servirnos de cenar.

—¿Dónde habías estado? —me preguntó Edward cuando empezó a partir su bistec asado.

—Tenía antojo de café y fui por uno—dije sin mirarlo.

—¿Sola? —preguntó

—Si Edward, fui sola porque al parecer mi marido estaba muy ocupado cómo para invitarme a salir—esta vez sí lo hice con recriminación, no sé ni porque lo había hecho, se podría decir que estaba un poco sentida por que me abandono casi todo un mes.

—¿Es reclamo? —dijo mientras me dedicaba una de esas sonrisillas suyas.

—No, es más, por mi mejor, de todos modos no disfruto tu compañía—y ahí iba de nuevo con nuestras infantiles peleas.

—¿Tanto me odias? — no pude decir en que tono lo dijo y agacho inmediatamente su rostro concentrándose en su comida y no le pude ver la expresión del rostro. Lo imité.

No lo odiaba en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía que no fuera correspondida, pero ahora que estaba casada con él tenía la esperanza de que él se fijara en mi un poco, pero al parecer aun no superaba el trauma del kínder de molestar al chico que te gusta.

—No te odio—Edward levanto el rostro ante mis palabras y yo hice lo contrario, me agache y mire mi comida como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta. Pero aun podía sentir su mirada verde en mi, levanté la mirada para comprobar lo que mis sentidos me decían, su penetrante mirada me hizo sonrojar.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez—le reclamé. Edward levanto una ceja, señal de confusión.

—¿El qué?

—Mirarme de ese modo tan…—no supe como terminar la frase.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo mirarte? —dijo en tono seductor, capte un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, casi me dieron ganas de gritar de emoción, el zombi de Edward estaba siendo matado por el viejo Edward, por mi Edward.

—¿Podemos simplemente mantener una conversación amena y punto? —

—¿Qué es lo que te incomoda Bella? —preguntó, note una pequeña nota de diversión en su voz.

—Nada, no me incomoda nada—dije, pero mi nervioso tono de voz me delató completamente. Edward acercó más su rostro al mío.

—¿Acaso te perturba mi cercanía? —dijo con una sonrisa. _¡Dios es tan guapo!_

—No seas tan arrogante Edward—le dije—no eres tan guapo y seductor como te imaginas

—¿A no? —de nuevo se acercó más, podía sentir su dulce aliento tan cerca de mis labios, un segundo más y hubiera extinguido la distancia entre los dos, pero María que entró para recoger los platos, fue mi salvación, ambos nos retiramos y nos acomodamos en nuestras sillas.

Esa noche fue igual que las anteriores, no pude dormir, la presencia de Edward era tan fuerte que me era imposible olvidarme que estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, vestido con solo su bóxer. Ese pensamiento hizo que una llama de deseo se encendiera en mí.

¿Hasta cuándo?... ¡Esto era tan frustrante!


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el ficno me pertenece, yo solo le doy continuidad por que la autora no lo termino.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Capítulo 10.**

**Edward POV**

Llegue temprano a la oficina esta mañana, habían ocurrido una serie de acontecimientos que me tenían preocupado. Esta última semana había tratado comprender que es lo que había salido mal en la empresa de Charlie para que se viniera abajo tan pronto. Dudaba que hubiera sido algún mal manejo de Charlie, llevaba demasiado tiempo en este negocio para tener errores tan básicos, pero habían ocurrido.

Los embarques habían tenido retrasos, a veces se perdía el rastreo que algún transporte de la empresa al puerto. Los clientes se quejaban de baja calidad del producto. Las órdenes de pedido llegaban con retraso y detalles como esos. Había revisado el control interno de la empresa, pero al parecer todo estaba perfecto, empezaba a fallar todo cuando la mercancía salía de la bodega y la información del exterior no llegaba a tiempo.

—¿La información pasa primero por el consejo?— le pregunté a Charlie

—No, el cliente es nuestro, él nos manda la información, el consejo interviene sólo en el caso de que no puedas con lo que necesita el cliente, por lo que lo distribuye entre los diferentes exportadores para que podamos cumplir con el pedido y conservemos al cliente. —Dijo Charlie, nos encontrábamos en la sala de juntas, sólo él y yo.

—¿Y últimamente compartes clientes con otros exportadores?

—Si, por que nos llegan los pedidos con muy poco tiempo de anticipación que nos es difícil cubrir la demanda y mandamos la información al consejo para que ellos determinen quien puede dar salida al pedido.

—¿Y qué pasa después de que la mercancía sale de bodegas?

—Pues primero se tiene que pasar por un proceso de calidad, el consejo tiene un filtro, se lleva la mercancía para que sea examinada y cuando el consejo la apruebe sale rumbo al puerto para el embarque y llevarla al cliente. —dijo Charlie, no sé porque, pero comenzaba a dudar del consejo.

—¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? —Me preguntó Charlie después de quedarme pensando sin decir nada por unos minutos—¿En qué estás pensando Edward?

—Es sólo que se me hace ilógico—le dije—si el consejo aprueba tu mercancía ¿Cómo es que después el cliente se queja por mala calidad del producto?

—Acaso estás pensando que el consejo tiene algo que ver—me pregunto incrédulo. Como si estuviera loco por sólo suponer semejante cosa.

—No estoy afirmando nada Charlie, pero lo que si te puedo afirmar es que se trata más bien de un problema externo, he revisado el control interno de la Empresa y todo está perfecto.

—¿Qué es lo que puede estar fallando? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Es lo que voy a averiguar—asintió pensativo—pero por el momento necesito hacer unas cosas que necesitan de tu aprobación—sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en mi—necesito reducir gastos al fin de poder sacar a la empresa adelante.

—Muy bien—dijo después de unos segundos—¿Qué propones? —saque unos papeles y se los entregue.

—Estuve analizando la situación financiera de la empresa, hay gastos que podemos reducir sin afectar a la empresa, como por ejemplo el personal en el área administrativa, estuve hablando con el jefe del área y me dijo que podíamos despedir a todos los auxiliares del área de más bajo rango y a su cambio pedir a las universidades que nos manden practicantes, ahorraríamos mucho y tendríamos publicidad por apoyo a universidades—Charlie abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Muy buena idea muchacho—dijo mientras veía los papeles que le entregue—veo que vas a hacer los mismo con todos los departame…—se detuvo en la última palabra, y sabía muy bien el porqué. Despegó su vista de los papeles y me miró confundido. Esperé a que me preguntara—¿Vas a reducir el presupuesto a publicidad? —me preguntó incrédulo.

—Sólo si tú lo apruebas

—¿Sabes que Bella te matará si lo haces?

—Técnicamente el que lo va hacer vas a ser tú, yo sólo lo he propuesto

—Aún así no te vas a librar—me advirtió.

—Estoy seguro que lo entenderá, necesitamos reducir gastos y sinceramente no nos sirve la publicidad ahora si nuestro producto anda por los suelos, no la descarto del todo, pero necesitamos sacar adelante la reputación de la empresa con nuestros clientes de siempre antes de tratar de buscar clientes nuevos

—De una vez te digo Edward, tú le dirás la noticia, y no me metas en esto ¿ok? —dijo mientras se levantaba en su lugar y caminaba hacia la puerta. —Te veo en la junta.

En tres horas era la junta de trabajo junto con todos los jefes de departamentos. Bella era jefa del departamento de Publicidad. Di un fuerte suspiro, esto no le iba a gustar nada.

…

La junta comenzó puntualmente, Charlie comenzó con un esquema general de la situación financiera en la que se encontraba la empresa.

—Cómo se pueden dar cuenta necesitamos solvencia en la empresa, por lo que necesitamos reducir costos, eso nos va dar un poco de tiempo para sanear las cuentas.

—¿Qué costos se van a reducir? —preguntó Bella, se encontraba sentada a la mitad de la mesa, entre el director de Administración y la de Logística.

—Edward—Charlie me llamo en lugar de contestar, se sentó y yo, que me encontraba a su lado, me levante del mío, le di la orden a la secretaria para que empezara a repartir las carpetas entre los directores de los departamentos.

—Lo que Melissa les está repartiendo es la estrategia de la reducción de gastos—Melissa llego al lugar de Bella y le dio su carpeta, respiré hondo sabiendo que no tardaría nada en darse cuenta—la principal es la reducción del personal, se va a despedir al personal de más bajo rango de sus departamentos, excepto el de operaciones y se va a cambiar por practicantes de universidades de la región.

—¿Ya avisaron a las universidades? —preguntó el director de Contabilidad

—Así es, esta misma mañana me ha llegado la lista de alumnos propuestos para todas las áreas, les haré llegar las listas para que vayan seleccionando a los chicos con más potencial. —Todos asintieron y vi como Bella cambiaba la página del informe que le había dado, venía lo bueno. —Otra de las estrategias es reasignar el presupuesto, ahora mismo el departamento que más necesitamos sacar adelante es logística y operaciones, para sacar el producto adelante, por lo que se va a reducir el presupuesto de contabilidad y publicidad—trate de no mirar a Bella cuando dije eso—esto nos ayudará a sanear las cuentas de la empresa lo más pronto posible.

—¿Realmente eso es necesario? —preguntó Bella, podía escuchar la molestia en su voz. Voltee a mirarla. —El sacar a la empresa adelante requiere que se venda más, ¿de qué te sirve tener producto de buena calidad si no tienes clientes a quien venderlo? —me preguntó desafiante.

—No podemos tener más clientes de los que tenemos ahora, de que sirve tener más clientes ahora si no tenemos la capacidad para satisfacer su demanda.

—Ya no tenemos clientes fijos Edward, necesitamos nuevos, que crean en nosotros. —me dijo como si fuera algo lógico y yo no lo pudiera ver porque estaba algo retrasado mentalmente.

—Nadie va creer en nosotros si no recuperamos a los primeros clientes—le dije tratando de contener mi enojo. Bella Iba contestarme pero me adelante a hablar antes que ella—Isabella—mi voz salió seria y tajante—la decisión está tomada—Me dirigió una mirada asesina— En sus carpetas pueden ver el nuevo presupuesto—les hable a los demás que de inmediato fijaron sus ojos en el informe— ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? —todos quedaron callados. —Bueno si es así, es todo por hoy.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y salir del salón de juntas. Bella se levantó con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Puedes esperar un minuto? —le pregunté—Necesitamos hablar.

—No necesitamos hablar de nada—me dijo enfurecida—La decisión ya está tomada ¿no? —y con eso atravesó la puerta y la azotó tras salir de la sala.

—No quisiera estar en tu lugar cuando regreses a casa esta noche—me dijo Charlie apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

—Espero que este más calmada para entonces— Charlie me sonrió compadeciéndome. Trate de no ponerme de nervios, tomar el asunto con absoluta normalidad, pero me hervía la sangre al imaginarme la discusión que me esperaba en casa.


End file.
